Contrariamente atrayente
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [Modern AU] Kardia trabaja para una reconocida empresa pero las cosas se complican laboral y emocionalmente con el ingreso de alguien. 7 Situaciones que representa un pecado capital. Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash/Sí, cosas gays.
1. Ira

Bueno, me siento en la necesidad de confesar que es la primera vez que me siento en pánico por el debut en algún fandom, frecuento más los de games u otros menos queridos y esto es algo completamente nuevo para mí, pero creo que necesitaba hacer algo de estos dos.

Sólo para que sepan, estoy acá por culpa de Daena Fuegoscuro. Espero que estés contenta, nena(?

Estos personajes forman parte de mi nueva obsesión -varios en realidad- pero por ahora, comenzaré con ellos. Con respecto al fic, es algo sencillo, nada trascendental. Al notar que tenía las tablas abandonadas decidí dedicarle a ellos algo ligero con los pecados capitales, si bien al principio iban a ser viñetas, terminó extendiéndose sin que me diera cuenta. A su vez, me siento en la necesidad de comentar que cada capítulo y el pecado en cuestión puede venir de parte de uno y del otro o de ambos, como es en el caso de envidia (que ya lo tengo escrito), y que también se puede reflejar de la manera más tonta. ¿Recomendación? No le busquen sentido que no lo tiene.

El título por su parte, nació de una idea con respecto a los polos opuestos, bla bla bla. Partiendo de la idea de que la mayoría compartimos los mismo demonios a pesar de que se manifiesten de distintas maneras y que en extrañas ocasiones puede ser motivo de aversión o atracción. Realmente nada trascendental.

Por otra parte tendrán que disculparme de antemano cualquier dedazo/error, he desistido de pedir correcciones porque mi persona de confianza está ocupada y no quiero importunarle.

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas para alegría de muchos pertenece a Masami y Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Contrariamente atrayente**

-Ira-

Kardia era un amor.

Aquello se reflejaba en una palpable realidad constatada por la armonía que se establecía cuando era el centro de un espacio, bien sea por su carisma o su facilidad de adaptación. Una realidad que nadie –a viva voz- ponía en duda y si lo hacía, al menos nunca daban muestras de ello. A excepción de Sísifo, pero ese era un _minúsculo_ detalle sin importancia.

En distintas situaciones y contextos era evidente que encajaba. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo amaban, y ¿cómo no amarlo? Se sabía que era un joven vivaracho, animado y aunque no destacaba por prudencia y educación, su amabilidad se sobreponía con fuertes bases, tanto con sus clientes como con sus allegados. Al menos el vejete de Sage, que antiguamente se quejaba de su no muy óptimo desempeño, en la actualidad no se reprimía al añadir que su manera de resolver conflictos y cambiar la situación a su favor, había dado un irónico giro a su forma de trabajar, y que sus resultados compensaban con creces su desorden.

Si Kardia tuviera que pedir algo, sólo sería una dotación de manzanas de por vida. Todo era perfecto. Buen empleo, gente divertida, clientes considerados. En resumidas cuentas, él era perfecto y su vida también.

O al menos lo _era_.

El griego con una inusual expresión de amargura, instalado cual bicho en alerta desde su escritorio, podía ver al causante del declive de su perfecta y alegre vida. Dedos entrelazados a la altura de su nariz le otorgaban al muchacho una apariencia de atípica retracción que se reflejaba en los agudos ojos que enfocaban a un solo punto con claras intenciones de mantenerse así lo que quedaba de vida, si fuese posible. Enfocados hacia el punto que no sólo le había robado su imperio de relación y buen ambiente sino también, toda la atención.

Podía sentir los músculos en torno a su cuello y mandíbula tensándose al sentir un sordo alboroto que dejaba caer una pesadez en el ambiente, una de esas de las que tenía por costumbre disipar con sus intervenciones. Sin embargo, esta pesadez era inusual, no fuera del alcance de sus dones, pero lo que expedía le hacía experimentar una irritación que se acentuaba con los torpes participantes.

Desde su posición contempló como incluso Calvera parecía nerviosa y torpe cada vez que se acercaba a dejar algún folder sobre el escritorio de su contrincante. ¡Por favor! ¡Con él nunca se había puesto así de linda! Y ahí iba, casi dando trompicones por no poder apartar la vista de _señor cara congelada._

Destruyendo la muralla de su anterior posición, bufó cerrando los brazos sobre su pecho con tal firmeza que incluso su cuerpo parecía un poco más grande de lo que realmente era, una pausada respiración se cerraba en su cuerpo en prolongadas exhalaciones, pero estaba infinitamente lejos de experimentar tranquilidad, situación que evidenció su enfurruñada expresión.

—Pareces un niño—escuchó decir a una dulce voz seguido del suave chirrido de una silla siendo arrastrada a su lado. Kardia ni siquiera movió las pupilas pues la voz era más que conocida para él—. Se te harán arrugas si sigues haciendo esas caras.

—No fastidies, Sasha—respondió de mal talante—. No estoy de humor.

Bueno, eso era evidente, concluyó Sasha con un gesto tímido mientras reprimía mover la cabeza en negación. Era bien conocido que una de las razones por las que Sísifo no se llevaba de perlas con el joven griego se debía a la confianza con la que Kardia se dirigía a la hija del jefe. Todo el mundo concordaba en que el comportamiento del muchacho de cabello cerúleo era irreverente pero el único que se empeñaba en armar verdadero drama era el jodido rubio que no perdía la oportunidad de intentar destacar.

Envidia, evidentemente.

Sasha, como siempre tan perceptiva sin hacer alarde de ello, notó de inmediato qué era lo que causaba molestia en el muchacho. Una mirada hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo analista fue suficiente para saberlo. Aun así, preguntó para dejar que el mismo Kardia diera su opinión sin provocar que esto alterara su espacio, lo que podría terminar siendo contraproducente.

— ¿Ocurre algo con el nuevo analista?

La respuesta vino en forma de un fuerte resoplido por la nariz sumado a una expresión despectiva que no podía disimular molestia alguna. Si algo tenía ese chico era que su cuerpo hablaba perfectamente por él sin que se enterara. Kardia pareció aburrirse de su posición porque procedió a instalar la barbilla ladeada sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda mientras que algunas arrugas en su entrecejo se pronunciaban formando montañitas de molestia. Sasha paciente y acostumbrada al comportamiento infantil de éste se resignó a esperar tomándose sólo el atrevimiento de aproximar un poco más la silla para presionar una respuesta oral, mirándole con inocente curiosidad; cosa que por lo general, funcionaba con el muchacho.

—Es un ególatra—respondió simplemente al cabo de varios segundos mientras que Sasha con un par de rápidos parpadeos se preguntó si no había seleccionado la palabra al azar para justificar su enfado—. Le gusta tener la atención de todos—completó respondiendo a la pregunta mental de la chica haciéndole reír interiormente.

Otra mirada hacia el escritorio del frente y a ella no le costó entender que Kardia exageraba. Dégel no le parecía un muchacho que disfrutara precisamente de tener la atención sobre sí, aunque por su seriedad terminara logrando el efecto contrario. Una sonrisita tímida afloró en los labios de la adolescente encontrando divertida la situación.

—Deberías hablar con él— propuso y Kardia de inmediato la miró como si hubiera dicho una gran estupidez que para colmo, no era nada graciosa. La ceja de éste se elevó como si esperara a que se retractara, mas no ocurrió—. Después de todo, te toca tratar directamente con el analista para las estrategias del próximo año.

Kardia bufó nuevamente al quedarse sin argumentos. Sasha pese a su apariencia juvenil teñida de fresca inocencia, terminaba inspirando una confianza y asertividad que lograba que sus opiniones fuesen escuchadas a pesar de su corta edad, el griego no estaba exento de ello aunque no la tratara con el respeto que todos le profesaban, casi a la rendición de sus pisadas. Parecía un hermano mayor que atendía a los consejos de su hermanita, aunque muchas veces de mala gana.

Él la miró largamente para luego dejar caer su vista sobre el otro—No prometo nada—aceptó sin mucho ánimo, pero para Sasha eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

He aquí el monstruo, subiré los demás apenas tenga oportunidad.


	2. Gula

**Contrariamente atrayente**

-Gula-

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había comenzado a trabajar el tipo de _acento_ _fino_ en _Sanctuary Enterprises;_ y a Kardia no le había disminuido ni un poco la aprensión que sentía a la hora de instigar una aproximación.

La sensación de que aquello sería completamente inútil no mermaba, por lo que se vio obligado a posponer el cumplimiento del capricho de Sasha hasta cuando la conversación fuese inevitable; es decir, cuando tuvieran que hacer la tan esperadísima –nótese la ironía-reunión de planificación estratégica.

El griego no acostumbraba a irse por las ramas cuando era llamado al trabajo. Llevó consigo una carpeta que no era más que un compendio de algunos documentos pertenecientes a los expedientes de aquellos clientes que atendía personalmente, y de los que conocía como nadie sus necesidades. Anticipándose también a poner al día al analista con sus actividades, se tomó la libertad de hacer comparaciones estadísticas de los últimos dos años con los cambios actuales y se creía lo suficientemente preparado como para exponer su plan sin que Mr. Cara Bonita tuviera oportunidad de discutirlo. Para tal fin, la sala de reuniones de la compañía estaba reservada para ellos ese día, incluyendo un apetitoso menú -cortesía del viejo- al que muy cariñosamente le agregaron un postre que tenía como receta principal manzanas. Estaba seguro que Sasha tenía que ver con eso último. Así que, sintiéndose de buen humor, se dispuso a darle una oportunidad al _francesito_ con el aliciente alimenticio.

Habiendo tenido la mañana entera para preparar lo necesario, ingresó al sitio citado un poco después del mediodía. El programa estableció que la reunión comenzara cuando terminaran la comida y él no había tenido ninguna objeción al respecto con la propuesta. El tal Dégel ya estaba en el salón para cuando Kardia entró, cosa que en realidad no le extrañó. Las presentaciones para esas alturas eran innecesarias, se lo había presentado el mismo Sage el día que ingresó a la nómina; por lo que saltándose las innecesarias cortesías saludó con un « ¿Qué tal?» al que el otro respondió con un leve asentimiento volviendo la mirada a un libro que no apartó hasta el momento en el que el menú fue puesto frente a ellos.

Siendo Kardia de naturaleza inquieta, comenzó a sentirse un poco fastidiado del silencio. El repiqueteo de los platos al dejar caer los cubiertos no saciaban para nada el vacío silencioso que sofocaba el ambiente. Dio un disimulado vistazo a Dégel cuando fingió beber del líquido dispuesto y apreció que éste consumía con una desesperante calma que le estresaba en sobremanera. Entre los diferentes pensamientos y divagaciones en los que se veía envuelto con absurda frecuencia, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo le tomaría al otro terminar de comer, reparando también en que si comparaba ese ritmo al suyo tendría la oportunidad repetir el platillo sin siquiera apresurarse.

Tras varios bocados sin cambio y mucho menos intenciones de socialización por parte del chico de cabello verdoso, se atrevió a hacer la primera aproximación.

— ¿Y qué más? —preguntó más que nada para romper el hielo. Que no se dijera que no lo intentaba. Algo bueno debía tener el tipo para tener toda la corporación mojando bragas por él, literalmente. Kardia sencillamente no determinaba "el qué" aunque tampoco estaba excesivamente interesado en descubrirlo con alguien tan aburrido.

Ligeramente contento con haber provocado una reacción-en realidad sólo le miró por educación-, le sonrió apenas a Dégel, quien hasta el momento había seguido concentrado en trocear la carne (por algún motivo a Kardia le pareció que todos los fragmentos tenían exactamente el mismo tamaño). El francés le observó en apreciativo silencio durante varios segundos con una expresión que al griego le parecía mortalmente aburrida, mortalmente seria.

— ¿Debería ocurrir algo? —preguntó de vuelta éste.

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!" se interrogó Kardia descolocado por unos breves instantes.

A ver, era de público conocimiento que Kardia no era el rey de la elocuencia, pero al menos podía decirse que resultaba un buen candidato a la hora de socializar. Esta aproximación prometida a regañadientes a Sasha amenazaba con hacerse una misión titánica incluso para él, si el esfuerzo no era recíproco, poca motivación le encontraba al asunto; y ese tipo no colaboraba en lo absoluto. Masticó un trozo de ternera ruidosamente y una vez hubo hecho un grueso trago de una cantidad que rompía con cualquier norma de etiqueta, señaló a su compañero de trabajo con el tenedor, atrayendo por completo su atención.

—Que me refiero a qué haces. Vamos que sólo te saco conversación.

Un leve movimiento en la ceja del francés, aunque fue muy breve, Kardia se contentó al obtener otra reacción. No era como si no lo hubiera visto por lapsos prolongados en los últimos dos días y sólo hasta ahora había visto nuevas expresiones, no era tan robótico como había bromeado con Manigoldo —Supongo que ya sabes que soy analista—y colocó en el tenedor un pedazo de carne con algunos granos de arroz que se llevó lentamente a la boca.

Kardia exhaló por la nariz todo el aire antes de tomar cantidades anómalas de ensalada y llevársela a la boca sin vacilar para luego succionar las tiras de lechuga que quedaron separadas del resto— Ya, pero no me refiero a eso. Es decir, sé a qué te dedicas—explicó con tosquedad y movió el cubierto de manera desinteresada—. Lo que quiero decir es que si te gusta hacer algo, no sé, beber, ver películas, practicar algún deporte.

El francés parpadeó una vez y bajó la mirada al plato como si lo meditara un momento. Otra reacción que se le hacía interesante y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente hambriento de la simpleza de las mismas.

—Me gusta leer—dijo y siguió comiendo.

Si al menos le hubiera dicho que practicaba algún deporte él hubiera podido responder que le gustaba correr, surfear o calentarse los músculos bajo el sol mientras se echaba con lentes oscuros fingiéndose dormido al tiempo que disfrutaba de las miradas que varias personas le dedicaban al pasar frente a su asiento. Su ego estaba muy bien establecido aunque no se basaba sólo en su aspecto físico sino en su confianza, y eso era algo que cualquiera que le conocía podía notar.

¿Leer? Un pasatiempo como ése no generaría una conversación de la que Kardia pudiese ser un activo partícipe. Si en algún momento llegó a verse obligado al monumental trabajo de hacer algo así, lo aplazaba hasta que fuese inevitable, o en su defecto, terminaba arreglándoselas con su conocido ingenio.

Dégel continuó pinchando de a pequeños pedazos amontonados con una coordinación que le obligó a descender la mirada hasta los delgados dedos y luego el recorrido de vuelta cuando éstos llevaron su contenido a los labios franceses que no le dirigieron ninguna palabra más en ese momento. Y cansado de intentar sostener una conversación unilateral, decidió sesgarla a una simple pero vital pregunta.

—Oye, ¿te terminarás tu postre?

.

Dos horas. Dos _putas_ horas de discusión y no había forma de llegar a un acuerdo con ese _carita_ de porcelana de mierda. Kardia rechinó los dientes de nuevo, Dégel se conformó con apuñalarle con la glacial mirada a través del fino cristal de sus anteojos.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Yo sé lo que hago—insistió el griego articulando letra por letra como si esa acción fuera suficiente para no estallar contra su ahora adversario. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que Kardia recordara nadie anteriormente le había llevado la contraria con tanto ímpetu—. No sé si sabrás que no tengo un _par de días_ en el negocio—enfatizó.

Dégel volvió a levantar las proyecciones de Kardia frente a su rostro al tiempo que se ajustaba los anteojos. Había una vena traicionera y completamente visible tensando la piel sobre su cara—No he dicho que tus resultados sean malos—dijo neutralmente aunque su voz disonaba fugazmente con la evidente rigidez de la situación—. Sólo digo que con estos recursos debiste doblar los resultados como mínimo en lo que va de año.

Kardia no reprimió el bufido despectivo. Sus cejas unidas y el sacádico movimiento de sus ojos yendo y viniendo por la habitación reflejaban suficientemente bien su irritación. No obstante, no consiguió que el otro retrocediera, incluso le pareció que encontraba un mórbido placer a rechazar sus argumentos. Lo iba a matar si eso se extendía más de lo necesario.

—Es más de lo que muchos han hecho—replicó con voz mordaz.

—Ya la compañía estaría en el mercado internacional si fueras paciente.

— ¿"Paciente"? —Escupió con burla, aunque no consiguió sofocar la tensión y tampoco disminuirla— Las oportunidades se toman si generarán utilidad. ¡No me hables de paciencia!

—No me estoy explicando correctamente—repuso Dégel y por primera vez (para exaltación del ego herido de Kardia) su voz se escuchó cansada. Se quitó los anteojos y se frotó los lagrimales un par de segundos antes de volver a encararle, Kardia permaneció con las facciones torvas y amenazantes—. Me refiero a que has tomado las oportunidades seguras, las _primeras_ opciones—puntualizó—, pero es evidente que hay un mercado desatendido por todas las compañías de este rubro e incluso nosotros la hemos ignorado. Ahí es donde hay que atacar en estos lapsos pre-operativos.

Kardia pudo verlo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla en un castigo auto-infringido por su injustificado descuido, aunque la molestia de que el otro se lo estampara en la cara fue lo que se sobrepuso al reconocimiento de su error. Despejó su cabeza jalando aire por la nariz ruidosamente, había algo que Dégel ignoraba y él estaba dispuesto a defender su posición.

—Pero eso implicaría costos que la compañía no podría permitirse. Es ridículo.

—No lo es. Sabes que toda inversión inicial tiene un lapso de liquidación y estoy seguro que con la condición actual la Compañía podría permitirse unos dos años de etapa pre-operativa.

— ¡Es demasiado tiempo!

—Lo necesario—replicó Dégel con una voz anormalmente autoritaria—. Tu impaciencia es lo que no te permite sacar todo ese potencial.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —rugió con demandantes intenciones bélicas.

No hubo una respuesta. No inmediata.

El pecho de Kardia ascendía y descendía con trabajosas inhalaciones que evidenciaban la agitación en la que se encontraba. Muchas preguntas con respecto a ese ser frente a él asaltaron su cabeza, pero la que las encabezaba la lista era si había algo lo suficientemente hilarante como para desconcertarlo, algo que moviera sus bases y le hiciera tambalear esa expresión de superioridad que mostraba tan dignamente como si se adjudicara vencedor de la batalla. Éste le sostuvo la mirada varios densos segundos y su expresión era completamente inamovible hasta que en un suave aleteo de oscuras pestañas pudo contemplar como los hombros del francés cayeron por un nimio momento. Sobreponiéndose al efecto de aquella fútil reacción, apretó el borde de la mesa conteniendo las ganas de reemplazar la superficie de madera pulida con el cuello del _Monsieur_.

—Así es imposible hablar—respondió finalmente con un temblor que era apenas disimulable. Kardia no quiso resaltar la inequívoca sucesión de victoria por más notorio que fuese. Una victoria que por algún motivo saboreó insípida—. Si _gustas_ , puedes llevarte todos los documentos, estudiarlos y lo hablaremos en otro momento.

La _acalorada_ discusión finalizó sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y él se vio imposibilitado de despejar esa irritación a pesar de que los minutos seguían su imperturbable avance. Dégel le había dejado con la palabra en la boca haciéndole sentir un abrumadora incompetencia y a él no le quedó otra opción salvo plantar la mirada en los documentos que quedaron esparcidos por la mesa, la evidencia de la agresividad establecida. Debía admitir que no había sido la más civilizada de las reuniones que se había registrado y ¿cómo podría serlo? Jamás se había topado con alguien así de terco que representaba una barrera invisible y lo arrojaba varios pasos atrás cuando intentaba seguir al frente.

Dégel era un tipo extraño, misterioso. Al principio sencillamente le dio la impresión de que no tenía intenciones de importunar, pero de pronto con un movimiento desbarataba sus dos semanas de arduo trabajo como un vendaval no anunciado. _Vamos_ , él estaba al tanto de que el acabado de su trabajo y su planificación no era la más presentable, sin embargo era completamente entendible y sobretodo factible; además de contar con un porcentaje de utilidades mayor al 50% por sobre la inversión y gastos del ejercicio.

Tomó de vuelta su plan dejando entrever una mirada indignada mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en el asiento. La lucha le había dejado extenuado aunque no lo había notado hasta ese instante. Llamativas líneas rojas resaltaban sobre sus proyecciones, enmarcando "deficiencias" que Dégel no se había molestado en acomodar con su florido lenguaje y Kardia no era estúpido para entender que aquello era una manera de decir «Hazlo de nuevo».

Dejó caer el papel junto a todos los demás para llevarse la mano a la sien, debía calmarse. ¿Qué era lo que había que hacer? ¿Respirar hondo? ¿Ir a un encuentro con el _Dalái lama_? ¿Era así que se llamaba? ¿Cómo Asmita sabía palabras tan raras? Para él fue fácil perderse unos segundos en irrelevantes divagaciones, abstraído por completo en un soporífero mar de confusiones hasta que el golpe de la puerta le obligó a poner pies en tierra. Con mirada cansina vio sobre su hombro al invasor.

Manigoldo ingresó sin decoro mientras silbaba sorprendido al ver el revoltijo de papeles sobre la mesa—Como que no fue muy bien la reunión con el nuevo analista.

Kardia mostró una sonrisa cansada en contraste con el desaliñado ambiente—Es un dolor de culo—resopló y se echó sobre la mesa para comenzar a recoger todos los papeles sin pensar en el orden en que éstos entraban en su maletín—. El tipo es un maldito perfeccionista, pareciera que le gustara más el proceso que los resultados y no voy a lamerle las botas al señorito. Al menos no antes de que me haga primero el favor de lamerme y no precisamente las botas—bromeó y su amigo emitió una risa áspera que resonó en la sala, relajando el ambiente.

—Pues eso no ocurrirá—negó Manigoldo con la risa bailándole en los labios con un temblor cómplice que divirtió a Kardia y le hizo pedir una explicación con una superflua agitación de cejas—. Salió con un humor que parecía congelar el pasillo. No lleva ni tres días aquí el pobre y ya lo sacaste de quicio, _¿eh?_

— ¿En serio? —preguntó lleno de jactancia.

—Yo le preguntaría a sus zapatos, el tipo daba unas pisadas tan fuertes que parecía que se le iban a quebrar las piernas en cualquier momento. La verdad he visto muchas reacciones, pero esa era difícil de ignorar.

Kardia hubiera dado lo que sea por verle una expresión molesta o nerviosa, pero por el momento saciaría su necesidad con las detalladas descripciones e interpretaciones de su amigo.


	3. Envidia

**Contrariamente atrayente**

-Envidia-

Faltaba menos de una hora para el final de la jornada, y con ésta, el final de la fatídica semana a percepción de Kardia; que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era echarse sobre su mueble con la panza al aire mientras veía una película con montones de fritura a su alrededor.

El atardecer estaba manchado de pincelazos violáceos anunciando la entrada de la noche, y en la hora y calma que despuntaba el deshabitado lugar no se percibían planes inmediatos a excepción de un conocido camino a casa. O eso creía cierto par que se desplazaba tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento antes de que a ellos se aproximara un hombre de piel tostada portando una amplia y jocosa sonrisa.

—Si tienen planes para hoy, vayan cancelándolos—dijo éste, plantando de antemano el rechazo a cualquier réplica.

Tanto Manigoldo como Kardia elevaron una ceja a modo interrogante. Uno el de la derecha y el otro la izquierda haciéndoles parecer un dúo cómico.

— ¿Nos vamos de juerga? —el primero en recuperarse fue Manigoldo que se encontró rápidamente motivado por la atractiva propuesta.

Dohko cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras una estirada sonrisa trazaba pequeños y galantes surcos alrededor de los labios morenos— ¿Tengo cara de venir a proponer otra cosa? Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero lo nuestro es imposible. Lo siento, Mani querido.

—Qué asco—chilló el aludido aunque con gracia.

—Ya, ya, déjense de tonterías—interrumpió Kardia enfocándose en lo verdaderamente importante— ¿Dónde siempre a la salida?

—Sí. No le hemos dado la bienvenida al nuevo analista y hay que aprovechar que estará todo el grupo. Tengo entendido que se reunió contigo así que las cosas serán más fáciles si tú diriges la…—Manigoldo dejó ir el aire de manera dramática como si acabara de quemarse la boca con alguna comida hirviente. Dohko pese a su comportamiento desbocado y en apariencia tonto, confirmó de inmediato que no lo era del todo. Era peor que eso: Un curioso. El castaño miró a Kardia sin reparo— ¡¿Te peleaste con el nuevo analista?!

—Oye, que no me peleé. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

— ¿Por qué crees que pregunto? —Se escuchó a Manigoldo musitar un «auch» que prefirieron ignorar— ¡Mierda Kardia, no te puedes agarrar con todo aquel que te lleve la contraria!

—Tuvimos unas diferencias de visiones—respondió sucintamente—. Nada que un par de copas no me haga olvidar si paga mi _querido_ compañero.

—Eres un…—Dohko rio cáusticamente y negó, calmándose. Si lo pensaba un momento podría sacarle un mejor provecho a la situación—En ese caso, te toca convencerlo y llevarlo.

Renunciando a cualquier escena tan sólo respondió con una breve agitación de hombros, mostrándose indiferente—No pondré demasiado empeño.

—Oh, apuesto a que lo harás si cubro los gastos de hoy…

—Maldito manipulador…

Dohko siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta que su risa no fue más que un eco lejano para el par. En realidad, Kardia no tenía problema con la afirmativa o negativa respuesta del francés, pero admitía que la propuesta era lo suficientemente tentadora como para motivarle y no por el hecho de que no pudiera permitirse una bebida costosa de vez en cuando, sino por la satisfacción plena de sacársela a ese chino desgraciado de su bolsillo.

Por su parte, Manigoldo se adelantó y preparó una rápida contingencia contra cualquier cambio repentino de Kardia, asegurándose de que llevara a cabo lo convenido. Pasó un brazo sobre el cuello griego acercándolo a su costado con desfachatada familiaridad mientras le conducía a trompicones y grandes zancadas al puesto designado, postulándose como compañero fiel y apoyo en la misión de convencer a la hielera francesa – _cariñosamente_ bautizado así, por su amigo-.

.

.

Para cuando llegaron al bar, estaba llenándose. Había comenzado a caer la noche algunos minutos atrás y el ambiente festivo era contagioso para dos de los tres del grupo que acababan de arribar al lugar.

La melodía tintineante era orquestada por el choque de las copas, sofocando el ambiente. Se paseaban los cristales de un lado al otro en las bandejas transportadas por arregladas meseras con delicados uniformes en los que destacaba un sutil dobladillo sobre sus pechos, aunque lo que verdaderamente atraía la atención a primera vista era una larga melena recogida que bailaba al ritmo del elegante andar de las mismas.

Dégel hubiera querido tener más oportunidad de preservar la primera impresión del lugar para tener un análisis un poco más acertado, pero su acostumbrado escrutinio fue interrumpido por un estridente sonido. Risas explotaban al fondo y ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber a quién le pertenecía aquella frenética carcajada que opacaba las demás.

Con rostro impávido, siguió la dirección de aquel ruido mientras recordaba como el italiano que lo había llevado hasta ahí, no había dejado de parlotear durante todo el trayecto lo conocidos que eran en el sitio. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda al respecto a pesar de que ni siquiera se interesó en formular alguna ante un comentario tan trivial. Pudo comprobar la veracidad de la información cuando varios saludos se cruzaron en camino a la dirección donde el grupo, tempranamente animado, festejaba su viernes.

El primero en hablar, y por lo tanto, hacer que notaran las nuevas presencias, fue Manigoldo que de inmediato se hizo espacio al lado de Albafica intentando darle un sorbo a su Martini. La acción no tuvo feliz término pues el segundo evitó metódicamente apartando la copa del alcance del recién llegado.

—No seas cruel Albita, vengo sediento.

Albafica bufó mostrando un rostro malhumorado—Hasta donde tengo entendido no soportas la bebida dulce. Búscate tu propio trago.

—A ti ni siquiera te gusta beber.

—Y menos me gusta si pruebas de mi bebida.

La discusión de esos dos pasó rápidamente a segundo plano cuando el resto del grupo notó la presencia rezagada un par de pasos tras de Kardia. Apartándose éste, tomó de uno de los hombros al analista provocando que se tensara y lo mirara como si fuera un ente extraño. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza? No pudo evitar enviarle una mirada atónita, intercalando desde el sonriente rostro hasta la mano que apretaba su clavícula firmemente.

—Traje el paquete—y a Dégel le pareció escuchar jactancia en su voz, por décima vez se preguntó ¿por qué había accedido?

Notando que ahora la atención era completamente suya y nada cómodo por supuesto, se permitió apartar la mirada de Kardia deslizando apenas los ojos de figura en figura. Con varios de los presentes ya había tenido la oportunidad de conversar en las oficinas, pero el ambiente de festejo otorgaba una sensación ajena que le hizo dudar brevemente el tomar la iniciativa; notó además, que estaban unos que apenas había visto pasar y por último su mirada se posó con una leve chispa de interés en alguien quien no se le hacía familiar en lo absoluto. El hombre al notar la duda en el francés se levantó y extendió una blanquecina mano dejando entrever una sonrisa fresca y afable que le ayudó a destensarse.

—Perdónales—comenzó descolocando un poco a Dégel al no entender la disculpa—. A veces son como unos niños, pero son buenas personas—explicó el rubio con expresión solemne. No parecía mucho mayor que los presentes, de hecho parecía menor que él incluso, sin embargo su madurez resaltaba por años luz—. Mi nombre es Shion, estuve de viaje hasta ayer.

—Un placer—dijo notablemente más relajado devolviendo el gesto y dando un firme apretón a la mano extendida.

Dégel tomó lugar al lado del rubio en la mesa semicircular con un gesto de cabeza de éste, y cuando encontró cierta comodidad fue que se permitió dar un vistazo más amplio al local. Era un bar que no destacaba ni por lo clásico ni lo rústico. Tenía un ambiente sobrio que no recargaba y la higiene del lugar en verdad era algo que de inmediato agradeció y a lo que inescrupulosamente temió al ver la apariencia de aquellos dos ante su insistencia de acompañarles por unas copas. No era extraño pensar –y esperar-lo peor.

— ¿Dulce o picante?

Adormecido por el efecto de ser desprendido de sus pensamientos y luego aturdido por la pregunta, sus hombros se tensaron con la voz de Kardia quien se había aproximado para que su interrogante llegase a sus oídos. Es decir, sabía que ese era el motivo de la invasión del espacio personal, pero le seguía pareciendo _demasiado._

— ¿Disculpa? —Los labios le temblaron un poco al reponerse de la incomodidad del acercamiento.

Kardia sonrío con amplitud, dejándole más confundido aún. No pudo evitar concluir que era un tipo de lo más raro y cambiante. ¿Sufriría de bipolaridad?

— Que si prefieres una bebida dulce o picante—explicó.

Dégel se tomó unos segundos para responder, considerando que no era demasiado afecto a la bebida en primer lugar—Supongo que algún vino estará bien para mí.

—Bebida dulce en camino—cantoneó mientras hacía señas a una de las mesoneras.

El francés le observó dar instrucciones y una vez que la mujer se hubo retirado éste se dejó caer en el único espacio libre que quedaba, cerrando por completo el semicírculo que tenían por mesa y que al otro lado era encabezado por Manigoldo que seguía fastidiando al chico de cabello celeste.

Retomando la actividad inicial, se dedicó a tomar notas más detalladas de las personas con las que compartía mesa. Su mirada fue recorriendo de a leves saltitos de persona en persona hasta llegar a Shion que seguía a su lado, dándole ligeramente la espalda mientras era en apariencia fiel oyente del moreno bajo y otro que le doblaba el tamaño al anterior. Dégel recordó haberse sorprendido con la estatura de Aldebarán la primera vez que se topó con él, no obstante la amabilidad que ese hombre expedía derrumbó cualquier tensión. Luego de aquel primer encuentro, no propició hacer ninguna aproximación innecesaria salvo unos saludos educados cuando lo veía a distancia.

Siguió con su tarea ahora dejando caer la mirada en el muchacho que conoció en el departamento de personal y un hombre de cabello negro y de severa mirada, pero sorprendentemente afable. Un recuerdo con la voz de Sísifo expuso que era su asistente. Había un rubio bebiendo algo que no supo identificar, abstraído del mundo con los ojos cerrados como si deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar a excepción de ese; y por último, destacaba la pareja más dispareja del mundo. El tal Manigoldo hablaba hasta por los codos y su interlocutor parecía hacer acopio de toda su paciencia. O eso interpretó al ver tensos dedos en torno a una copa prácticamente llena.

Su bebida llegó sacándole de su breve escrutinio, percatándose que había comenzado a analizar sus compañeros y no podía tener la mejor de las impresiones. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con que el hombre que le había llevado hasta ahí deslizaba una copa redonda y con una base torneada de una manera exquisita que le hizo perderse en las curvas del cristal templado unos momentos antes de que su atención cayera de nuevo en su compañero, que a su vez respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Los fríos ojos de Dégel viajaron hasta los anchos dedos que habían dejado la copa frente a él y ahora se ocupaban de cerrarse en torno a un vaso de cristal con una firmeza, que tal vez estaba siendo motivada por la agitación expectativa de la noche.

—Es el mejor vino de la casa—especificó éste como si le incitara a que lo probara al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo y dejaba caer en su boca la bebida seca y amarillenta de un whisky. La garganta de Kardia tuvo un vaporoso espasmo al pasar un par de grandes tragos.

Dégel tomó ejemplo e hizo lo propio llevando a su boca la bebida que apenas rozó entre sus labios separados unos milímetros, reconociendo al instante que Kardia no había exagerado. El vino era dulce sin llegar a empalagar mientras se apropiaba de él una fermentación seductora que hacía burbujear su lengua otorgándole una placentera sensación.

—Excelente elección.

—Lo sé—respondió con petulancia.

Dégel volvió a mirar a su alrededor un poco más relajado y rio interiormente cuando el hombre que les había llevado hasta el lugar se quejó de que Kardia no había pedido un trago para él.

—Tú no eres el homenajeado—respondió escuetamente al tiempo que movía en círculos su vaso formando un pequeño remolino con el escaso contenido.

—Pero tú eres el último en sentarte. Ya conoces las reglas.

— ¿Reglas? —se permitió preguntar sintiéndose sumamente curioso de algo así.

Kardia lo observó de soslayo, vaciando el contenido del vaso en su garganta antes de dejarlo caer en la mesa con un sonido sordo sumado a un áspero suspiro de satisfacción—El último en sentarse pide la ronda de los que faltan por bebida.

Dégel asintió desviando su mirada a la copa. Las réplicas de Manigoldo y las cortantes quejas de Albafica para que guardara silencio eran apenas un murmullo entre la música y las conversaciones. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían realmente, pero una disimulada mirada a ese par le hizo saber que así era su forma de tratarse aunque en una primera impresión hubiera asumido que el italiano era un dedicado acosador. El de cabello celeste parecía incomodado, fastidiado e irritado; pero eso era sólo una película porque podría asegurar que si hubiera una verdadera intención de alejarle, estaba seguro de que tendría una reacción mucho más contundente.

Otro sorbo a su bebida y otra rápida mirada a sus compañeros, ocultando tras el refugio del cristal la punzada incómoda que le generaba la cargada familiaridad del ambiente y del que estaba completamente al tanto que desentonaba. Se sentía como un completo extraño. Sus ojos buscaron entretenerse de nueva cuenta y casi sin premeditarlo su vista cayó en el perfil sonriente de Kardia que de vez en cuando anexaba comentarios al otro par aunque esto no duró mucho. Tan pronto el griego sintió que era observado, movió las pupilas en su dirección.

Dégel contuvo la respiración sintiéndose extrañamente atrapado. Kardia pareció restarle importancia al asunto porque de inmediato pidió a la mesera una nueva ronda. Se sintió ligeramente aliviado de que interpretara su mirada como una petición silenciosa.

—Siempre es así—explicó Kardia señalando con la barbilla al otro par—. A veces me da un poco de envidia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dégel sintió que la sinapsis entraba en un breve corto para volver a conectarse y armar una estrategia para enfrentar las cosas. Siguió la mirada de Kardia y fue casi una extraña revelación el hecho de sentir que aquel hombre era mucho más perceptivo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Una pequeña sonrisa; minúscula en realidad, se asomaba en los labios de Albafica mientras unas arrugas hacían una absurda pantomima de molestia. Creyó entender lo que el otro decía en ese momento.

—Es refrescante verlos—concordó con una leve agitación que ocultó bajo su rostro indemne— ¿Hacen esto seguido? —indagó al llegar la segunda copa de la noche.

Kardia al notar que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él y teniendo suficiente de la pareja no proclamada, se apoyó en un codo y lo miró con sonrisa ladina. Ojos perezosos y una mirada atontada eran evidencia de que el de cabello cerúleo se encontraba infinitamente relajado. Dégel lo estudió unos momentos preguntándose por qué pese a sus diferencias no notaba hostilidad, sino por el contrario una disposición abrumadora que no estaba acostumbrado a abordar.

—Algo así—se encogió de hombros con apenas una perceptible sacudida—. Es un poco adictivo ver a estos idiotas luego de la medianoche.

Dégel apuró el dulce contenido de su copa y resistió el impulso de pedir una explicación más detallada, tras aquella ambigua respuesta cayó en cuenta de que una inmensa duda le traicionó al no estar seguro de si quería realmente saber lo que Kardia había querido decir. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre de las primeras horas de la noche fue despejada a la hora mencionada. Conforme la noche avanzaba, el francés notó sin demasiado esfuerzo lo que había querido decir el hombre de abundante cabellera azulada.

Las bebidas que le sucedieron a las primeras copas no eran capaces de ocultar la vergüenza que experimentaba en ese momento. Hacía un buen rato que se había trasladado a la barra, quedándose rezagado del grupo que ahora en la mesa se dedicaba a hacer una especie de karaoke improvisado. La imagen que regalaba uno de los más altos ejecutivos de la corporación no era a la vista de Dégel algo diferente a lo ridículo.

—Otra igual, por favor—pidió suavemente mientras regresaba la copa que acaba de vaciar. El vino se había encargado de relajar su cuerpo a un estado de moderado disfrute, un tiempo de calma que en ocasiones sólo era irrumpido por las altas notas que Dohko entonaba en un idioma que evidentemente no dominaba. Dégel enterró nuevamente la cara en su mano preguntándose por centésima vez por qué había accedido a semejante propuesta.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —pidió una suave voz haciendo que deslizara los dedos por su cara con suavidad al descubrirla.

—Sí, por supuesto—concedió y en seguida el personaje que se animó a hacerle compañía en la barra pidió un Martini de nuevo.

Dégel al notar que su compañero, Albafica-le recordó la escandalosa voz de Manigoldo en su cabeza-, no tenía planeado comentar nada más, se contentó con seguir disfrutando su bebida en silencio. No obstante, una duda seguía asaltando su cabeza. Dio un rápido vistazo a su silencioso acompañante y notó que a pesar de que no se encontraba completamente incluido en el alegre grupo, no parecía ser del todo ajeno como él venía experimentando desde que llegó.

Sus ojos siguieron la vista del de cabellos celestes, hacia donde ahora un mucho más animado Dohko simulaba tener una guitarra al ritmo de un emotivo rock & roll con la compañía de Manigoldo creyéndose baterista al repartir golpes disonantes en la gruesa mesa mientras que Kardia armado con un micrófono imaginario contorneaba su cuerpo de manera imposible al dejar salir una voz _tenorina_ , pero fuerte. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó de manera casi imperceptible, fue apenas una mínima contracción que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos cerúleos de su acompañante que hizo un resoplido divertido para sorpresa de Dégel. Ahora que lo tenía al lado, podía asegurar que no le había visto beber prácticamente nada en lo que iba de noche.

La apariencia de su compañero desentonaba completamente con el resto del grupo, aun así no se veía excesivamente afectado o tan siquiera fastidiado salvo las ocasiones en las que Manigoldo había estado la mayor parte de la noche sobre él haciendo comentarios –a su juicio- completamente irreverentes. Albafica tenía a su favor un aura serena pero mortalmente peligrosa, pudo notarlo rápidamente cuando fueron presentados en las instalaciones como la mirada rápida tomaba nota de su presencia antes de asentir cortésmente con un aleteo de sus tupidas pestañas. No parecía ser un hombre pretencioso, de hecho parecía ser ignorante de la magnificencia de los trazos de su cara y el largo cabello sedoso que la enmarcaba otorgándole un aspecto de antaño que antojaría a cualquiera por demás.

La visión de esa noche relajada había terminado de confirmar lo supuesto.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, mucho más pausado que el anterior, llevando el contenido de su copa a la mitad y sintiendo ese dulzor efervescente cosquillearle la garganta gratamente.

—No pareces muy cómodo—comentó moderadamente con la única intención de crear un punto de conversación ajeno a ambos. Sabía que en algún momento la respuesta dirigiría el tema hacia los terceros que montaban el espectáculo en vivo del viernes.

Albafica enfocó sus ojos cerúleos un momento antes de volver a batir las gruesas pestañas con aire indiferente, fijando ahora su atención visual en sus compañeros quienes seguían montando un _cover_ improvisado de _Elvis_ —No creo que algún día pueda acostumbrarme al volumen de sus voces cuando están así de emocionados—explicó con calma aunque un pequeño incisivo asomándose en un extremo entreabierto de sus labios advirtió al francés de que su homólogo disfrutaba la función a su manera—, pero no me molesta venir a cuidar de los niños de vez en cuando.

Dégel entrecerró los ojos con inevitable diversión y volviendo a mirar hacia la zona de conflicto, la idea se hizo muy clara ante sus ojos.

—Sí, supongo que alguien debe hacerse responsable.

Al cabo de otra hora, Dégel y Albafica encontraron varios temas de conversación que generó en ellos un acercamiento que no se hubiera esperado. O tal vez no era tan inesperado como se planteaba el francés. Compartían gustos literarios y su compañero era una persona bastante culta en distintos temas de conversación. Anécdotas de la empresa -generalmente protagonizadas por Kardia, Manigoldo y Dohko- fueron y vinieron el resto de la noche y aunque él no quería opinar más de la cuenta, Albafica tampoco parecía afecto a decir más de lo necesario. Eso sólo logró que el ambiente fuera aún más relajado.

El de cabellos celestes apenas siguió bebiendo mientras que él ya había vaciado varias copas más. "Lo de cuidar a los niños" le seguía pareciendo una mera excusa, pero eso no lo comentaría.

—No imaginaba que tenías tanta resistencia a la bebida—comentó Albafica sin ocultar el tinte de admiración.

Después de todo, sólo era vino. Él no lo llamaría precisamente resistencia—Supongo que me he acostumbrado a acompañar todo con un buen vino.

—Franceses…—resopló con diversión alguien a su espalda.

Dégel sintió como ocupaban la silla a su lado y se vio en la necesidad de enderezar su postura para dirigir la mirada a un alegre Kardia que ya ordenaba otra ronda. Algo le decía que no estaba en condiciones de continuar, pero empujó las palabras con otro sorbo de su vino.

— ¿Martini de manzana? —preguntó Dégel escéptico viendo a Kardia vaciar la copa de un solo empujón. El cristal tintineó contra la madera de la barra cuando su contenido había desaparecido por completo.

—Nuestro querido alacrán es adicto a las manzanas—intervino Manigoldo con resuelta pertinencia, colocándose tras de Albafica en un abordaje que evidentemente al segundo le incomodaba—. Cuando lo ves que comienza a pedir esa porquería es porque está cerca de su límite.

—Tú no estás en mejores condiciones—refunfuñó el de cabello celeste con marcada irritación a lo que Manigoldo respondió con una risilla más un piqueteo en las mejillas de éste alegando que siempre lo cuidaba.

Dégel rio suavemente ante la visión que le mostraba el otro par, trayendo memorias y concordando en lo agradable que parecía el ambiente con esas simples muestras.

—Vaya, no sabía que también podías reír—comentó Kardia a su espalda con inusitado interés y asombro, pero eso bastó para que instalara de nuevo su expresión insondable. El otro sonrió tontamente a modo de defensa—. Vamos, sólo es un comentario.

—No sé cómo tomar _ese_ comentario—espetó con sequedad y bebió el resto de su vino. Era suficiente por ese día—. Ahora con su permiso, me retiraré.

La queja que Manigoldo quería expresar murió con una mirada amenazante de Albafica. Dégel se apresuró a extraer la tarjeta de su cartera para cancelar los gastos, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera ubicarla entre los diversos papeles y documentos de identidad, fue Kardia quien deslizó la propia indicando que se cobrara lo suyo también.

—No puedo aceptar eso—interrumpió con moderado recelo.

Kardia rio alto manoteando su réplica con un movimiento indiferente—El motivo de la celebración era darte la bienvenida, así que deja que por esta vez vaya por mi cuenta—con un leve encogimiento de ojos, aceptó. Podía entender eso e incluso aceptarlo sin pensar demasiado en el asunto, pero el ver que Kardia recogía también sus pertenencias le dejó ligeramente descolocado, aunque las dudas fueron despejadas tan pronto como se establecieron—. Mani, me llevo tu auto.

—De acuerdo, Albafica me llevará.

—Ni siquiera me lo habías preguntado.

— ¿O prefieres que me quede contigo en tu casa?

—Haz lo que quieras…—no le pareció muy convincente esa voz.

Kardia recibió las llaves que le aventaron y tras rápidas despedidas, se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la salida. Dégel sólo giró la mirada una vez al escuchar un estruendo seco para encontrarse con un Manigoldo tendido en el suelo que se acariciaba la cara y un muy enojado Albafica exclamando algo que se escuchaba como un «¡Te he dicho que no soy hermoso!»


	4. Codicia

Bueno, creo que no tengo excusas para justificar mi tardanza. En mi defensa, sólo me limitaré a decir que salió un viaje de trabajo inesperado y literalmente no tuve vida esta semana. Fue horrible con todas sus letras.

Bueno, ya me dejo de contarles mis desdichas. Disfruten el capítulo y perdonen de antemano cualquier error. Juro que lo leí pero hay varias partes que me chocan un poco, pero si no lo publicaba no podía seguir con mi vida(?

* * *

 **Contrariamente atrayente**

-Codicia-

Dégel, una vez más, no sabía qué pensar; no obstante le correspondía admitir que en ese momento su juicio no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacer conclusiones.

La brisa de la madrugada se plantó frente a él a la salida del local como una pared invisible. Era fresca y alentadora, pero reflejaba una ominosa soledad que provocó una incomodidad poco propia de él a pesar del leve entumecimiento de sus sentidos por el catalizador etílico. Lanzando una rápida mirada, ubicó a su acompañante verificando concienzudamente su estado, y no hizo falta más que una breve ojeada para determinar que cualquier rastro de lucidez se quedó en la mesa dentro del bar.

Fuertes trompicones estamparon a Kardia contra el barandal de la entrada logrando que –no sobra decir que milagrosamente- se mantuviera en pie, aunque de una manera bastante precaria a opinión del francés, quien no reprimió la expresión de vergüenza ajena que causaba aquel espectáculo. Más fastidiado que compadecido, le ayudó a bajar los cinco escalones que dividían el establecimiento del nivel de la calle.

— ¿Hacia qué parte vives?

Dégel parpadeó rápidamente, impresionado de que el griego aún pudiera armar una oración coherente aunque la misma estuviera compuesta de pocas palabras.

—Al sur…—respondió volviendo poco a poco en sí. ¿Kardia no estaría pensando en…?— No es necesario que me lleves—se adelantó a la pregunta que su pensamiento no se atrevió a completar—. De hecho, no me parece que estés en condiciones de conducir.

Kardia dejó escapar una risa seca tintada en una altanería que no concordaba con su evidente embriaguez y, apoyándose en el auto que reconoció de Manigoldo, el griego comenzó a hacer esfuerzos para ubicar las llaves del mismo dentro de sus bolsillos. Las llaves bailaron juguetonas en los torpes dedos de Kardia, haciéndole soltar algunos gruñidos inentendibles y no fue hasta después de varias maldiciones que éste presionó el botón que desactivaba la seguridad del vehículo para decepción del francés que deseaba fervientemente que nunca hubiera abierto.

No era como si Dégel no tuviera la opción de salir a la avenida principal y buscar un taxi, pero la parte aún operativa de su cerebro le plantó frente al otro. Dejar a Kardia en ese estado-y más después de que los vieran salir juntos-, no le parecía la mejor manera de actuar después de que habían tenido la amabilidad de celebrar su ingreso aunque el mismo pareciera una mera excusa para salir de copas. Por supuesto, su compañero no se escapaba del título de irresponsable, no podía tener otro al comprobar la manera en la que bebió a sabiendas que conduciría.

Las llaves volvieron a burlarse de la capacidad motriz de Kardia, que respondió lanzando una atípica variedad de juramentos cuando intentó introducirlas en la abertura de encendido. Harto, somnoliento y no estaba de más decir que peligrosamente irritado a pesar de que sus facciones se mantuvieron estoicas, decidió intervenir. Con absurda facilidad, movió a su acompañante al asiento de copiloto y aunque las quejas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, una mirada bastó para que el otro pasara saliva y le dejara asumir el control. Hubiera deseado regocijarse en la sensación de victoria que aquella nimia reacción provocó, pero no tenía los ánimos ni la paciencia para posponer un necesario descanso.

La voz de Albafica irrumpió en su cabeza como un relámpago: "Alguien tiene que cuidar a los niños". Tenía sentido pero, ¿por qué él?

Con una inclinación de su muñeca, el auto ronroneó unos instantes para que a una orden de velocidad se pusiera en marcha y saliera del estacionamiento, el cual para su suerte ya se encontraba bastante despejado. A Dégel le tomó un par de minutos orientarse en la zona para trazar mentalmente la ruta de salida hacia alguna vía reconocible sin necesidad de usar el _GPS_.

— ¿Hacia dónde voy? —preguntó con la mirada puesta al frente.

No hubo respuesta.

Con la tensión tirando poco a poco de sus sienes, lo vio. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con una fugaz mirada hacia el asiento adyacente. El bufido exasperado abandonó sonoramente su garganta antes de que el pensamiento de irascibilidad se asentara por completo en su cabeza. Los intentos por obtener información sustancial por parte de Kardia no fueron algo más que inútiles, pues éste se dedicaba a pegar la cabeza contra la ventana y seguir dormitando ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tras preguntarle en varias ocasiones la dirección y teniendo como resultados balbuceos inentendibles que no le daban ni siquiera una idea de la ubicación solicitada, decidió que lo mejor era ir a un lugar conocido en vez de vagar por la ciudad desierta quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Por supuesto que Dégel pudo haber llamado a alguno de los compañeros para preguntar por la residencia de Kardia y dejarlo allá junto al carro prestado, pero una inspección a su reloj de pulsera desechó sus intenciones de inmediato a la imagen de la manecilla corta en dirección a un _tres_ cursivo y dorado. Lo que menos quería era importunar.

Luego de casi media hora de indecisión improductiva, hizo lo que a su juicio era mejor: Condujo a su departamento y debido a que él tenía más sentidos en funcionamiento, le tocó asumir a Kardia y llevarlo consigo.

La tarea resultó ser más complicada de lo que había imaginado. No era simplemente andar por la ciudad con un auto que no era suyo y hacer los esfuerzos necesarios para identificarse en la seguridad del conjunto residencial en el que habitaba. A todo lo anterior se le había sumado la más incómoda de las situaciones: el difícil traslado del griego a su apartamento. Kardia no representaba más que un peso muerto a causa de la borrachera y por ende, llevarlo a costa resultó ser una labor titánica, además de tener que soportar los repentinos despliegues de euforia que provocaron más de un tambaleo innecesario que removió el licor en su organismo.

Para el momento, había perdido la cuenta de todas las pausas que tuvo que hacer cuando sentía que sus pensamientos se removían y las paredes se difuminaban con los tenues resplandores de las luces de los pasillos. Respiraba profundamente, parpadeaba y continuaba cuando sentía que todo volvía a asentarse en el lugar que debería estar aunque al instante volvieran a removerse con los esfuerzos de Kardia por payasear.

El idiota mencionado despertaba repentinamente, reía, hacía comentarios (que por Dios esperaba que un sueño profundo provocado por el adormecimiento etílico borrara de sus recuerdos para siempre) y para esas alturas Dégel comenzaba a tener fuertes sospechas de que estaba siendo víctima de una broma de muy mal gusto. Por momentos se reprendía de paranoico, pero las anécdotas de Albafica lograron un efecto de alarma que no dimitía con ningún pensamiento racional que pudiera evocar.

Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara a su piso y mantenía a Kardia apoyado contra sí, éste pareció despertar de uno de sus sueños de no-quería-saber y estudió el lugar con más curiosidad que atención. Lo ignoró por completo, de cualquier modo hacía mucho que se había rendido a la posibilidad de llevarlo a su casa aunque reuniera la capacidad lingüística necesaria para dar una dirección decente, no ahora que comenzaba a resentir con mucha más fuerza el cansancio y alcanzaba punto crítico debido al estrés mental.

—Si sigues oliéndome el cuello dormirás en el pasillo—amenazó, aunque algo le dijo que eso era un esfuerzo inútil, el otro no parecía entender lo que decía o en todo caso se fingió ignorante. Por algún motivo la segunda opción no se le hacía paranoica.

Ingresó a su departamento tardándose más de lo normal a causa de la nula colaboración de Kardia por mantenerse de pie y cerró la puerta empujándola con el cuerpo para evitar perder dominio sobre el del otro que llevaba a cuestas. La oscuridad le recibió en el eco de su hogar, pero nunca había sido un problema sabiendo de memoria la ubicación exacta de cada una de sus pertenencias, que a groso modo consistía en un mueble de dos espacios monopolizando el centro de su sala, un par de muebles individuales a cada lado y entre ellos destacaba una sobria figura femenina con un manto a medio poner que cubría un hombro y un seno, y terminaba enrollándose en su cadera; descansando sobre una mesita de patas cortas.

No tardó más de tres segundos en ubicarse, así que cuando tuvo el otro cuerpo seguro con sus manos asidas a los costados, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a un pasillo en el extremo derecho, justo detrás de uno de los muebles individuales. Kardia volvió a reaccionar levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor con algo parecido a la extrañeza. Dégel no se molestó en explicar, sabía que eso sólo iría a parar a tierra estéril en los recuerdos de un ebrio. En la mañana daría memoria y cuenta de los hechos si los mismos eran solicitados.

—Bonito lugar…—halagó Kardia portando una sonrisa tonta y resoplando risillas. Dégel respondió con un insonoro resoplido— ¿Dejarás que me quede aquí?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

Kardia resopló otra risa baja, entibiándole la mejilla antes de volver a esconder el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dégel. Seguía sin encontrarle la gracia al asunto, pero la lejana voz de sus pensamientos le recordó que entender a ese hombre era una causa perdida.

.

En el momento en el que abrió los ojos, ocurrió algo curioso. Tuvo dos pensamientos.

El primero era con respecto a la hora al notar que el día había comenzado hacía varias horas antes, como mínimo. Y el segundo: ¿En dónde _carajos_ se encontraba?

A medida que todos sus sentidos comenzaban a desperezarse una idea acudía arrollando a su mente tras otra, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de asimilarlas por separado. Le tomó varios parpadeos acostumbrarse y que los rayos solares no le cegaran, y para esos interminables segundos de adaptación se permitió calmarse y reparar en lo que le rodeaba para dilucidar alguna idea de su desconocida ubicación.

Le saludó una pulcra habitación tapizada de colores verdosos en diferentes tonos, sobria, en aparente desuso por el ligero olor a polvillo y guardado. Palmeando bajo él, logró captar la suavidad de las sábanas, quizás cambiadas para su pernocta además del olor a nuevo del colchón en el que descansaba, indicando su nulo o en su defecto, poco uso. La primera impresión comenzaba a instalarse en él con una atípica tranquilidad aunque el ruido de sus pensamientos se empeñaba en revolotear incansables junto al zumbido agudo que martillaba en sus orejas y latía en sus sienes como si la sangre arremetiera en sus venas clamando por alguna vía de escape.

Respiró hondo, pero eso sólo acrecentó su ansiedad. ¿De dónde coño sacaba Asmita que eso ayudaba a relajarse? Para Kardia eso sería un misterio que lo perseguiría hasta después de la muerte, de eso estaba seguro. Lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos, reuniendo toda su fortaleza para ubicarse y trazar el curso de acontecimientos hasta llegar a ese momento, donde todo era una película que se hacía borrosa y luego no había nada. La juerga del viernes estaba completa y sin contratiempos hasta cierto karaoke ochentero patrocinado por Dohko, pero por lo demás sencillamente no podía estar seguro si formaba parte de sus memorias o en definitiva eran los efectos de las alucinaciones etílicas.

El griego se permitió soltar el aire retenido, en la habitación no había señales de sexo, así que podía irse tranquilizando y despidiendo de la idea del momento incómodo de preguntar a quién sea dueño del lugar por su nombre. Porque seguro estaba de que ese departamento no era propiedad ni del idiota acosador ni del chino, quienes eran los únicos que le permitían quedarse en su casa. No había dolor, así que podía decir que su dignidad y sus órganos estaban intactos.

"Rompiste tu record, Kardia" se halagó intentando hacer cuenta de en cuántas casas ajenas había amanecido ya (contando incluso de las que había sido vetado).

Un par de titánicos intentos le tomó el incorporarse. No era la peor de todas las resacas que había tenido, pero demás estaría decir que la zorra le había atacado sin clemencia.

Al momento en el que sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío suelo, su cuerpo sufrió una fuerte contracción que le obligó a retraerse y pensar varias veces antes de volver a intentarlo. ¿A qué temperatura estaba el aire acondicionado? El titiritar de su cuerpo se mantuvo otros tantos segundos al igual que el cosquilleo de su piel erizada que se arrastraba por su espalda y que terminó despertándole por completo. Esto sólo reafirmó su necesidad de orientación.

Decidido a enfrentar la realidad sabatina post-juerga, vagó perezoso y tambaleante hacia la salida de la habitación. Los retumbes estremecían su cabeza con cada pisada, su garganta escocía flameante ante la necesidad de ser hidratada y el golpe gravitatorio que experimentaban sus fluidos revueltos le hicieron maldecir entre dientes. Sabía que se había vuelto a exceder y aunque pronunciara injurias y promesas de moribundo de no volver a hacerlo, sabía también que el lamentable episodio terminaría olvidado una vez se sintiera recuperado.

Kardia se encontró a sí mismo frente a la primera encrucijada del día. Parpadeó una vez y tras mirar alrededor intentando ubicarse fallidamente, volvió a posar la vista en dos puertas frente a la habitación donde había dormido. Si bien no destacaba por su innato uso del sentido común, él no necesitaba ser Albafica o Shion para saber que tras una de esas dos debía encontrarse el baño, así que obedeciendo gustosamente a los instintos y la primaria necesidad de vaciar su vejiga, optó por la que tenía más próxima.

Su vista se posó sobre un espejo, un espejo que además de mostrarlo a él, exponía celoso y petulante el reflejo de alguien a medio vestir.

La mirada de Kardia se deslizó con absurda lentitud desde las pupilas violáceas hasta una extensión pálida, a los pequeños sombreados que se difuminaban entre los pliegues de los cuadritos de un abdomen bien definido que nacían de un vientre plano y trabajado. Su escrutinio mal disimulado siguió el recorrido de un escasísimo tejido de vello oscuro que brotaba de un ombligo pequeño y que trazaba un camino que se incrementaba a medida que descendía y bordeaba celosamente los límites de un pantalón de liga blanco e impoluto.

Al fin pudo ser capaz de exhalar el aire, percatándose –más segundos de los necesarios más tarde- que su actitud podría dejar mucho qué desear.

Para cuando las frecuencias cardiacas habían tomado un ritmo _normal_ -cosa difícil a decir verdad-, comprobó no sin breve pasmo que Dégel no pareció afectado por su extraña irrupción. El francés se había tomado unos segundos, viéndole a través del reflejo que el espejo le brindaba y sin girarse. Kardia no sabía si éste había reparado en su actitud o se lo atribuyó a la impresión o la resaca; no obstante la sensación de sentirse atrapado despertó en él un nerviosismo poco habitual. El otro prosiguió sin cambiar de expresión y pasó los brazos por las mangas de una camisa, dejando que el efecto de la gravedad hiciera el trabajo por sí mismo y cubriera su media desnudez.

Kardia sintió el irreprimible impulso de explicarse ahora que su voz podía coordinar una frase entendible.

—Creí que era el baño—la sed se hizo más evidente y molesta haciéndole mostrar una mueca de incomodidad. La voz se había escuchado áspera y débil, y su garganta lo resintió obligándole a pasar saliva sin que esto provocara verdadero alivio.

El otro aún frente al espejo se dedicó a extraer la larga cabellera que había quedado atrapada en la camisa con una agitación que rompió el breve silencio al chocar contra el aire.

—No te preocupes—el tono no indicaba molestia, sino una indiferencia que a Kardia le inquietó—. Es la siguiente puerta. Dejé tu ropa sobre la lavadora.

Experimentando un nuevo shock y obedeciendo al impulso que provocó la última frase, descendió la mirada sobre su propio cuerpo reparando que efectivamente sólo llevaba puesto el bóxer.

— ¿Me desvestiste? —preguntó sin haberlo pensado siquiera.

—No quería que la habitación apestara a licor y vómito—cortó de inmediato ahora girándose mientras recogía un desorden imaginario, cambiaba de lugar algunas prendas y corregía posiciones de objetos que Kardia no lograba identificar un uso verdaderamente útil.

Los recuerdos del griego con respecto al resto de la noche eran confusos. Tan sólo esperaba no haber hecho nada que le costara una reparación de mucho dinero, tenía varios antecedentes al respecto y por los mismos tenía prohibidas las visitas a ciertos compañeros en alegre estado, entiéndase bebido.

— ¿Cuáles son los daños?—preguntó intentando mojarse los labios con saliva, pero su lengua estaba tan seca y áspera que dicha acción resultó inútil. Dégel no pareció entender su pregunta en el momento porque se limitó a enarcar una ceja interrogativo— ¿No arruiné nada? Dijiste que vomité.

—No—respondió Dégel con un atisbo de diversión tan rápido que Kardia pensó que lo había imaginado—. Logré llevarte al baño a tiempo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, terminó asintiendo a pesar de que Dégel decidió enfocar su atención en otros objetos de su habitación. Anteriormente, se había quedado en casa de Manigoldo, pero él era casi como de la familia del italiano y podía desplazarse en la residencia a placer. Una extraña sensación de cohibición lo abrumó un momento, confundiéndolo; y en reacción se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta con un ruido sordo. Dando un rápido vistazo alrededor, pudo notar que efectivamente sus ropas se encontraban perfectamente dobladas –incluyendo líneas de planchado- en el sitio que indicó su anfitrión.

Una vez que hubo entrado al baño, lo primero que notó fue que su aspecto no era el mejor de todos y le tocó reconocerlo cuando se vio frente al espejo. Eso nunca había sido algo a lo que hubiera dado especial atención anteriormente; sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le recordó que pocas personas le habían visto en tan deplorable estado. El agua fría frotándose contra su rostro fue un buen aliciente para comenzar a colocar las cosas en su sitio, entre esas, bajarse el sopor de saberse en el departamento del analista sin que su cabeza pudiera crear una secuencia natural que condujera a ese presente.

Desfachatadamente despejado mientras vaciaba el líquido innecesario de su sistema en el inodoro con un sonido satisfecho que brotó de su garganta, se permitió dar un vistazo un poco más largo a su alrededor, descubriendo en el proceso diferentes artículos de higiene. La pulcritud del baño y lo que había dispuesto en él se le antojaba verdaderamente conveniente para quitarse la sensación pestilente de ebriedad que estaba seguro que destilaba, aunque su sentido olfativo estuviera imposibilitado de apreciarlo. De cualquier modo, dudaba que Dégel se molestara si hacía uso pleno de ese lugar.

Midiendo el área de la ducha y acomodándose para no salpicar la ropa limpia que había llevado consigo, probó suerte con la primera llave incitando que su garganta se abriera en exhalar sin medida una fuerte maldición, la cual fue suficiente para que segundos después Dégel tocara la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien?

A pesar de que aquel sonido era amortiguado por la madera que dividía la estancia y el chorro helado de agua que le latigueaba la piel, Kardia notó sin esfuerzo que la voz del francés era igual de impersonal que cuando se reunieron. No era posible que no pudiera afectarle un posible desastre en su baño o él estaba siendo especialmente paranoico al recordar como Albafica andaba tras de Manigoldo para evitar daños irreparables en su residencia.

—Mierda Dégel—gruñó a mandíbula apretada removiéndose incómodamente para alcanzar la ducha y sellar el paso de agua. Lo cierto era que había sido suficiente castigo—. ¿Cómo te bañas con esta temperatura? Creo que mi pene acaba de desaparecer.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el francés se burló suavemente causándole una pequeña satisfacción—Encenderé el calentador, yo por lo general no lo uso.

Kardia no demasiado dispuesto a quedarse sin el miembro del que tanto se enorgullecía, esperó; la propuesta era para él bastante atractiva. Dégel tocó un par de veces anunciando su entrada y él respondió con un gruñido desganado y sin importancia. La puerta se abrió suavemente y quien se coló fue Dégel con toalla en brazos.

—Dejaré esto por aquí—anunció antes que procediera a inclinarse hacia una puerta deslizable que mostraba el aparato en cuestión —. Ya está encendido, debes abrir ambas llaves para regular la temperatura si no quieres quemarte.

Kardia deslizó un poco la puerta que separaba el área de ducha del resto del baño, asomando medio cuerpo— _Nah_ , así está bien—respondió despreocupado—. Mi cuerpo soporta altas temperaturas.

Dégel se giró a verle en ese momento sin pretender extender más de lo necesario su estadía. La figura goteante de Kardia y su piel tostada se veía erizada por los efectos del agua fría, los músculos tensos bajo una gruesa capa de piel morena escurría gotitas que sonaban al impactarse contra la baldosa. Haciendo acopio de sí mismo e ignorando un poco la ligera vergüenza de la tranquilidad con la que Kardia le observaba con embobado agradecimiento, giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Espero que no me hagas lidiar con quemaduras de ninguna especie—sentenció y se aproximó a la puerta recargándose contra ella cuando salió del baño.

Tenía calor.

* * *

Con respecto al final, tenía pensado agregarle otra escena pero luego de varios intentos e inconformidades decidí suprimirla. Espero sepan disculparme si el cierre se siente muy abrupto.


	5. Lujuria

**A mi parecer, ni siquiera tengo excusas por la tardanza, pero les juro que estuve ocupada.**

 **Advierto, que no fue demasiado el empeño que puse en la corrección, así que si ven algún error pueden comentarlo que no me ofendo ni nada ;D**

 **No les jodo más y espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Contrariamente atrayente**

-Lujuria-

Para cuando Kardia Salió de una larga ducha –producto de un enmarañado cabello que al final no pudo terminar de domar-, Dégel había salido de la cocina portando una taza humeante que de inmediato llegó a los sentidos del otro identificándolo como un fuerte café negro que en realidad, no tuvo voluntad de rechazar. Le venía mejor que bien ahora que se sentía más despejado.

Dégel dio un sorbo al suyo, pausadamente, y Kardia lo imitó quejándose con un siseo cuando el líquido humeante rozó su labio superior, apartándolo instintivamente de su boca. Observó a Dégel degustar el suyo indemne, haciéndole arquear una ceja con extrañeza.

—Prefiero el café helado—respondió éste adivinando sus pensamientos. ¿A quién demonios podría gustarle el café frío? Ah, claro, al _Monsieur._ Comenzó a soplar el contenido de su taza y cuando creyó que la temperatura no le pelaría la piel, probó el revitalizante líquido—. Lo mejor para una resaca es un café fuerte.

—No, sino me quejo—contestó tranquilo aunque de un momento a otro sus cejas se unieron, faltaba algo sin duda—. Me gusta así, aunque creo que le negaste algo de azúcar.

Dégel decidió despegar la vista de su teléfono, el cual había tomado para revisar las últimas noticias, y prestarle atención a su inesperado invitado. Después de todo, no parecía haber nada que mereciese especial atención. Señaló un rincón de la cocina en donde descansaban, por orden de tamaño, un trío de contenedores que hacían un sobrio juego en colores opacos.

—El del medio es el que tiene azúcar—no era que no fuese afecto a cantidades generosas de glucosa, pero no era necesario observar durante mucho tiempo a Kardia para entender que a éste sólo debía proveérsele lo estrictamente necesario. Dio un último vistazo a las aplicaciones de noticias diversas de economía y fluctuación de la moneda y se fue a la pantalla principal, pero antes de bloquear, el _gadget_ del clima atrajo su atención—. _Umh_ hoy habrá lluvia…

Kardia se había acomodado frente al otro trayendo consigo el contenedor de azúcar, del que tomó sin titubeos ni dilación tres cucharadas y comenzó a remover llenando el ambiente de un fuerte tintineo que amenazaba con descompletar el juego de tazas de su anfitrión.

— ¿Estás pendiente de esas cosas?—preguntó tras beber de un solo sorbo la mitad del café, ahora tibio— Eres raro.

Dégel le miró, pero no se sintió ofendido—Las personas normales deben estar al pendiente de estos detalles para evitar inconvenientes en sus planes.

— ¿Y tú tienes planes para hoy?

Había sido una pregunta espontánea, no obstante la misma fue suficiente para que el francés dejara la expresión en blanco por unos momentos. Tras hacer un par de parpadeos rápidos, desvió la vista a la negra pantalla de su celular—…No.

Kardia sonrió ampliamente, sin tener muy en claro porqué—Eso es lo de menos, podríamos ir por ahí y enseñarte la ciudad. Seguro que sólo conoces la zona burgués.

Dégel se apresuró a negar—No. El hecho de que no tenga planes no significa que quiera salir en primer lugar—Kardia por supuesto que tenía una réplica para eso, pero el otro le envió una mirada que no retrocedía en lo previamente afirmado—. Hay unos libros que he adquirido recientemente y quería aprovechar el fin de semana para disfrutarlos.

Bueno, debía admitir que le habían atrapado. Kardia dejó caer los hombros en algo parecido a una postura de derrota y movió la taza de manera circular para diluir el poco contenido, el cual no era más que una masa gelatinosa negra y viscosa; consecuencia del edulcorante en el fondo que no logró disolverse. Lo llevó a sus labios mientras golpeaba la parte posterior para obligar a _eso_ a precipitarse hasta su boca.

Dégel le observaba como si fuese un curioso espectáculo.

—No insistiré—dijo el griego mientras limpiaba la taza con los dedos distraídamente —, pero en caso de que cambies de opinión y te aburras de ser un ratón de biblioteca, te dejaré mi teléfono—La expresión de Dégel fue traducida por Kardia como un "No entiendo de lo que hablas".

El griego bufó exasperado y estiró la mano arrebatándole el móvil al francés, el cuál desbloqueó y procedió a teclear hasta que un sonido distorsionado irrumpió en el ambiente por algunos segundos antes de quedar todo en silencio de nuevo, a excepción de los pitidos del veloz tecleo que Kardia ejercía en la pantalla.

—Éste es mi número—explicó mostrándole la pantalla y luego haciéndose algo de espacio e inclinándose en la silla, sacó del bolsillo su propio móvil— y yo grabaré el tuyo.

—Eso no era necesari-

—Tampoco era necesario que me trajeras y lo hiciste. Estamos a mano.

En la cabeza de Dégel la situación tenía otra lógica, pero ni siquiera se molestó en intentar entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Kardia. Viendo en retrospectiva el estado en el que se encontraba la noche anterior, lo necesario tal vez no hubiera sido traerlo a su departamento sino dejarlo en algún centro clínico para evitar una intoxicación etílica. Dégel intentó alcanzar su teléfono, por algún motivo le alteraba los nervios que tocaran sus pertenencias con tanta libertad, y ver la manera tosca en la que Kardia lo manipulaba no colaboraba en lo absoluto a la creciente ansiedad.

—No—detuvo Kardia alejando el aparato del alcance del francés, quien le miró con algo de seria confusión—. No hasta que prometas que si quieres salir, me llamarás a mi primero.

— ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? —inquirió sin comprender esa necesidad de su compañero de obstaculizar incluso en las situaciones más triviales. Le parecía que el asunto tomaba un tinte irritablemente personal.

—Sólo no quiero que lo borres cuando apenas me largue—acompañó la explicación con una sonrisa divertida—. Es sólo una broma, pero de cualquier forma si te aburres del encierro puedo crear un plan para diferentes _gustos_ —agregó mientras deslizaba el aparato al alcance del otro.

—No sé cómo interpretar esa propuesta.

—Como mejor te parezca—el griego se puso de pie y tomó tanto cartera como móvil dejándolos caer en sus bolsillos para luego encaramarse el saco sobre el hombro, que aunque estaba perfectamente limpio e impoluto, no le apetecía estar con ropas formales un sábado. A la rebeldía sabatina le acompañaban los botones de su camisa abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho—, lo de los planes no era una broma.

Dégel no respondió, pero Kardia no pasó inadvertida la manera en la que había desviado la mirada. Se rascó la nuca unos instantes de forma distraída y en ese momento sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana, confirmando que unas nubes comenzaban a opacar los rayos solares—Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo. Nos vemos.

Dégel asintió y se incorporó acompañándole hasta la puerta. Sintió el impulso de proponerle que se quedara hasta el almuerzo, pero la parte lógica de su cabeza actuó negándose a establecer conexiones ajenas a las necesarias. Kardia fuera del departamento le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor reiterándole animadamente la propuesta de llamarle si quería salir de la rutina.

.

.

Un timbre se dejó oír a lo lejos.

No podía identificarlo del todo, pero poco a poco su cabeza se fue abriendo paso a la consciencia, a un paso innecesariamente lento cabía destacar. El sonido era cada vez más claro y el volumen incrementaba a medida que recuperaba los sentidos y unos pocos segundos más le bastaron para reconocer la melodía de _Paranoid_ que identificaba el tono de llamada entrante y que en ese momento interpretaba escandalosamente su teléfono móvil.

Resoplando más por fastidio que por molestia, se incorporó lentamente sobre un codo, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el aparato del mal que había colocado en la mesita que tenía en el centro de su sala. Su espalda se quejó del movimiento con un crujido sordo, recordándole por-quién-sabe-qué-vez que el sofá no era un buen lugar para descansar y mucho menos para dormir. Sin embargo el auto-reproche fue recibido tarde y dicha acción tampoco iba a espantar la puntada que en ese momento comenzaba a someter a su coxis a una tortura.

—Mierda…—farfulló con incomodidad mientras abría la llamada haciendo caso omiso al identificador, evitando así el castigo de sus ojos a la incandescencia lacerante de la pantalla tras una larga siesta que se sumaba a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumido el espacio— ¿Buenas noches…?—el saludo salió áspero haciéndole aclarar la garganta ruidosamente.

— _¿A qué se debe tanta educación?_ —se escuchó una escandalosa y divertida exclamación al otro lado del auricular.

Kardia esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y adormilada mientras su cerebro hacía las conexiones necesarias para tratar de coordinar sus pensamientos con los sentidos vocálicos.

—A que interrumpiste un sueño y aún no despierto.

— _¿Erótico?_

—Déjame ver…—se removió, fingiendo revisar dentro su pantalón—. Me parece que no me dejaste terminar.

Manigoldo volvió a reír tan fuerte que Kardia tuvo que apartar un instante el celular para evitar una jaqueca, tarde fue para ello. A veces tenía verdadera compasión por Albafica, quien soportaba más de lo necesario a su irremediable amigo, aunque él no era un caso muy distante según varios testimonios. La verdad no lo comprendía.

— _¿Y cómo te terminó de ir?_

Kardia tardó más segundos de los necesarios en que la pregunta del otro cobrara algún sentido. Sus cejas se fruncieron involuntariamente a la par que pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos para poder interpretar la pregunta de su amigo. El viernes habían estado en el bar hasta que sus recuerdos le abandonaron, el sábado salió del departamento de Dégel tras aceptar de muy buena gana un café expreso –«café para ebrios» categorizó el francés en los recuerdos de Kardia aunque no fue así como lo llamó precisamente- que le activó los sentidos lo suficiente para volver a su casa, y tras otra ronda de café luego de una visita a la tienda de la esquina al conjunto, pasó el resto de su tarde entre frituras, manzanas, películas, pensamientos difusos y divagaciones, lo último en realidad era normal.

—Si te refieres a tu auto, sigue intacto—probó.

— _No me refiero a eso_ —chaqueó el italiano y en su cabeza Kardia pudo divisarlo rodando los ojos, cosa que le causó bastante gracia—. _No te hagas el recatado. ¿Avanzaste con carita bonita?_

— ¿Debía pasar algo? —preguntó de vuelta. El resoplido de Manigoldo reveló una profunda decepción que no pasó desapercibida.

— _No me digas que te quedaste dormido_ —una ceja enarcada fue su única reacción ante la aseveración—. _Parecía que eso iba a algo más._

—No creo estar siguiéndote.

— _Qué novedad_ —bufó Manigoldo —, _por algún motivo no me extraña. Bueno, ya que no hay nada que contar entonces te dejo seguir con las mujerzuelas de Morfeo. Te aconsejo que uses crema hidratante en las manos para que no te salgan ampollas de tanta jalada._

— ¿ _Tips_ aprendidos en tu convivencia con Albafica?

— _Con algo uno tiene que sobrevivir a la abstinencia obligada_.

Kardia tensó un extremo de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida ante la idea—Tomaré en cuenta tus sabios consejos. Ahora—enfatizó y Manigoldo sólo rio entendiendo la indirecta.

—Procura dejar algo para cuando no tengas que consolarte a solas.

—Tengo suficiente.

—Ya quisieras, bastardo—refunfuñó el italiano antes de cortar la llamada.

La mano que aún sostenía el móvil cayó perezosamente a un lado. El mueble le seguía pareciendo sumamente incómodo pero aún se negaba a la idea de despegarse de él en busca de su propia cama hasta el día siguiente. La oscuridad aún seguía bañando la estancia interrumpida por los halos luminosos que se colaban de los faros de los autos que transitaban cerca, pero aparte de ello, todo quedaba sumido en una oscuridad soporífera que le hacía renunciar a cualquier intención de moverse.

Kardia exhaló todo el aire de un solo golpe, desinflándose con el áspero sonido de sus pulmones vaciándose. Para él no era difícil volver a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos cuando la luz diurna le obligara a ir a trabajar, pero la idea de que su espalda resintiera su poca disposición de buscar acomodo, le mantuvo despierto algunos minutos más, al menos los suficientes como para repasar sucesos carentes de importancia y otros no tanto.

El timbre volvió a despabilarle sobresaltándole y ya, tenso, estampó el móvil contra su oreja una vez deslizó el botón que contestaba la llamada, entrecerrando los ojos para no lastimarse con la pantalla como minutos atrás.

—Joder, maldito cangrejo ¿qué parte de "una paja" no entiendes? ¿Tan siquiera podrías calcular algunos minutos para que me dejes terminar?—contestó falsamente indignado, pues las bromas entre ellos tomaban rumbos que para el entorno siempre eran incompresibles hasta que alguno de los dos terminaba estallando en risas.

Silencio…

Kardia entrecerró los ojos extrañado por el repentino mutismo, él podría jurar que a Manigoldo se le había olvidado decirle que lo pasara buscando ya que se había quedado con su auto el fin de semana como solía pasar cuando se iban de juerga y dormían en casas distintas. La llamada seguía activa, podía saberlo por una silenciosa y desacompasada respiración al otro lado. A nada estuvo de hacer el primer llamado cuando una idea como relámpago irrumpió en su cabeza haciéndole caerse del mueble dándose un fuerte golpe que le aturdió más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

— ¡Mierda! —vociferó más avergonzado que adolorido.

Asumiendo el hecho de que acababa de cagarla, se decidió a enfrentar la pantalla de su teléfono y menos decepcionado de lo que esperaba se animó a hablar mientras se dejaba caer –esta vez sentado- en el sofá con un brazo extendido sobre el espaldar.

—Sólo bromeaba, pensé que era Manigoldo con ganas de molestar de nuevo y a veces tengo que ser un tanto brusco para que deje de joder—repuso rápidamente con un temblor en el tono de voz que se escuchó bastante torpe para su gusto.

— _Ah…—_ atinó a responder Dégel, sintiéndose tonto al no ser capaz de reunir todos sus procedimientos mentales para elaborar una respuesta menos mecanizada.

Kardia comenzaba a sentir que la vergüenza le ganaba, pero prefirió ignorarla yendo directamente al grano. La verdad es que era víctima de una sorpresa tan abrumadora al tener por sentado que Dégel nunca tomaría la iniciativa de llamarle. ¿Habrá tomado en consideración su propuesta? No, no lo creía pero ¿por qué mejor no le preguntaba y salía de dudas? Sí, eso—Y… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Por su parte, Dégel seguía experimentando un espasmo que le hacía cerrar su mano libre en un puño repetidas veces para sacudirse el sopor, ignorando el cosquilleo en los pómulos que era un indicativo de una repentina concentración de sangre que delataba una inusitada vergüenza.

— _La verdad no era muy importante…—_ comenzó suavemente, en algún momento sus pensamientos habían perdido la elaborada disculpa por la llamada a deshoras, pero ya no había tiempo para algo así—. _Te quería escribir un mensaje, pero no me pareció apropiado. Puedo llamar en un rato si lo deseas_ —propuso al recuperar la compostura.

Kardia resopló una risilla—No tienes que ser tan formal y como ya te dije, no estaba ocupado, sólo fue una broma. ¿No estarás pensando que soy un adolescente hormonal que necesita de eso?

— _No he dicho nada_ —se apresuró a afirmar Dégel ligeramente ruborizado—. _En ese caso, me disculpo por llamarte en tu día de descanso, pero quería asegurarme de decírtelo antes de mañana_.

— ¿Um?—murmuró Kardia ahora enterrando los dedos entre su cabello para aplacar el desastre que la siesta había hecho en él. Por extraño que parezca, no dejó que en esta ocasión la ansiedad le venciera y se dispuso a esperar una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

— _El día que fuimos al bar_ —comenzó suavemente Dégel, buscando apoyo recargándose contra la pared— _llevaba un folder con varios archivos que estoy analizando. Recuerdo que los dejé en el auto para no olvidarlos o arruinarlos al tenerlos conmigo._

—Si son de la compañía, deberían estar en tu correo—recordó Kardia al tanto de los procedimientos burocráticos con los que lidiaba a diario.

— _Lo están_ —afirmó Dégel—, _pero en esos, específicamente, había resaltado muchas correcciones y sería tedioso para mí volver a estudiarlos desde el principio._

—Oh, entiendo—dijo Kardia con un asentimiento comprensivo—. No te preocupes, ahí deben seguir. Lo dejaré en tu escritorio apenas llegue—dejó escapar un suspiro dramático que para su sorpresa, generó curiosidad al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Si la pregunta fue realizada por educación, a Kardia le tenía sin cuidado ese fútil detalle. Sonrió —Sólo que pensaba en que es un poco decepcionante que tu primera llamada sea para asuntos de trabajo.

—No veo para qué otra cosa podría llamar.

—Para muchas cosas. Para recomendarme la película del domingo, contarme una anécdota, insultarme por inundar tu baño, pedirme una cita…

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que Kardia se limitó a esperar una reacción. Desde su perspectiva, no había sido para tanto a menos que el otro muchacho fuese especialmente susceptible a esos temas, de cualquier modo, no pensaba retractarse de lo dicho, así era su estilo y lo mejor sería que se fuese acostumbrando a sus dobles sentidos. Resopló y decidido a tomar de nuevo la palabra para eliminar la tenue tensión, fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

— _De todas las opciones que has dicho, la última es la que me parece más propia de ti._

Ante tal respuesta dejó ver un súbito parpadeo frenético antes de mostrar los incisivos en una sonrisa altanera—Aún no has visto lo que verdaderamente es propio de mí.

Le pareció escuchar una risilla amortiguada y no le costó imaginarse el dorso los dedos del otro apoyados suavemente contra los delgados y pálidos labios— _Entonces ejercitaré mi imaginación_ —cerró Dégel—. Buenas noches.

—Sí…—respondió Kardia picado por aguantarse las ganas de preguntar hasta dónde llegaría la imaginación del otro, asunto que irreprimiblemente potenció la suya.

La llamada fue cerrada sin demasiado preámbulo, y Kardia aún reaccionando -y asimilando lo ocurrido-, dejó caer el móvil mostrando una sonrisa ladina. No podía creer que tan rápido hubiera tenido una conversación telefónica y que terminaría siendo el francés quien requiriera llamarle primero. Mentiría si dijera que eso no le provocaba una morbosa satisfacción. Lejos de estar apenado por la inusual manera en la que contestó la llamada de su compañero, hubiera pagado lo que sea con tal de haber tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar el rostro de éste. No le costó imaginarlo estupefacto, desencajado, parpadeante.

Era un hecho que la voz temblorosa, las pausas y las dudosas respuestas eran suficientes pruebas para entender que no estaba muy ajeno a esa realidad; aunque la conversación tomara un inesperado rumbo. Él jamás había pensado que aquel impulso de arrebatarle el móvil a Dégel y grabar su número en él, sería provechoso, pero resultaba lamentable que algún comentario desdeñoso al respecto, moriría en sus pensamientos y nada más.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que la llamada había culminado y Kardia se hallaba en la misma posición. Los ojos fijos en las siluetas de la oscuridad, tomando otras formas, transfigurándose en dibujos que inconscientemente había querido ignorar. Se pasó las manos por la frente, eliminando una pequeña capa de sudor que se había acumulado sin que reparara en ello, pero eso no había sido suficiente, las reacciones de su cuerpo hablaban más que su transpiración.

A pesar de que el día había sido frío tras la lluvia del anterior, la temperatura de su sistema se empeñaba en aumentar, aturdiéndole, embotándole de un impulso nervioso que aceleró su ritmo cardíaco a un nivel frenético que se repetía en las venas de su cuello y bramaba injurias en sus sienes, como si quisiera buscar un escape. Los constantes vapores que expedía su nariz en una respiración que se agitaba progresivamente. Le costó percatarse que sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y fue víctima de unas irreprimible ganas que le obligaban a deslizarlas hacia las zonas erógenas que alimentaban el incesante fluir de su sangre.

Todo aquello iba acompañado de una llamativa erección que se veía obligado a consolar como había bromeado Manigoldo minutos atrás. Si tan sólo supiera.

Sobraba decir que había fallado.

Había fallado al ignorar las imágenes de la piel expuesta de su contrincante; aun así, no se sentía confundido ni tampoco en él reinaba una imperativa necesidad de alejar la nívea epidermis de su cabeza, las sombras que proyectaban los contornos de su cuerpo y las fantasías que fraguaba su mente del rostro inexpresivo rendido a las emociones primitivas. Kardia dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola con ímpetu en el cojín del espaldar como si quisiera fundirse con éste mientras su boca exhalaba un suspiro satisfecho al sentir los gruesos dedos bordeando su eje en un masaje compensatorio y anticipador a las ilusiones alicientes, que le acompañarían los siguientes turbulentos segundos.

Jadeó con la voz estrangulada por el ansia contenida y los músculos de su pelvis se contrajeron al sentir el firme agarre alrededor de su falo, palpitante y ansioso. Un instante dedicado a sus recuerdos evocando la media desnudez del protagonista de su fantasía y el siguiente, al vertiginoso ritmo con el que su muñeca comenzó a mecerse por su hombría, atragantándolo de un éxtasis efervescente que amenazaba con consumirle, sumergiéndole en un vaho nebuloso con una imagen en sus pensamientos y un nombre en sus apretados labios.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, otros labios pronunciaban el suyo.

* * *

 **Quizás se esperaban un capítulo candente y toda la cosa, pero lamento decirles que yo no soy de esas, no sé nada de escribir sexo y esas cosas de adultos. _Ay, sí._**

 **Los reviews serán agradecidos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Pereza

Hola a todo el mundo.

Quería publicar esto cuanto antes. La universidad comenzó esta semana y me han bombardeado de trabajos, libros, ensayos y más cosas. Es una puta locura que tras un paro quieran recargar en los estudiantes la negligencia gubernamental al no otorgar el respectivo presupuesto a tiempo, pero ni modo, es lo que nos toca: llevar, aguantar, llorar y aceptar que veremos el contenido de seis meses en dos.

En fin, con este capítulo tuve ciertas dudas de cómo hacer para que se aclimatara al pecado capital que estaba trabajando, pero creo que de alguna manera lo logré. No hay demasiado qué decir, sólo es Kardia teniendo flojera de ponerse a hacer su parte del trabajo, así como estaré yo a partir de lunes después de unas vacaciones de un mes. (No quiere volver al trabajo).

En fin, ya me dejo de joder. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Contrariamente atrayente**

-Pereza-

El fin de semana pasó rápido.

Tan rápido que Kardia no tuvo la oportunidad de tan siquiera aburrirse entre dormir y rascarse el vientre, ignorando las ganas que sentía de descender aún más sus manos y estirar un poco los vellos en su zona genital antes de comenzar a halar su falo. Conocía esas sensaciones pero al fin había logrado rezagarlas en un rincón de su cabeza, al igual que la imagen de cierto francés en el espejo.

Dando un bostezo que indicaba toda la somnolencia de la que en ese momento era víctima, extrajo de la guantera una pequeña llave tipo sensor que introdujo en un orificio para acceder a un conjunto de edificios, que a pesar de ser ostentoso, no eran los de mayor categoría de la ciudad. La persona a la que iba a buscar, por supuesto, podía pagarse algo de mayor categoría y tanto a él como a la mayoría de sus compañeros, les tocó aceptar todas las convenientes razones que expuso Manigoldo cuando decidió rentar en ese sitio, el cual quedaba a pocos minutos del centro.

Lo que el italiano llamaba con orgullo "zona estratégica". Una zona que casualmente quedaba cerca de donde residía cierto compañero de ambos.

En breves instantes, estuvo en el bloque doce y dando un vistazo a la hora, comprobó que aún tenía el tiempo holgado para la marcada hora de ingreso. El cómo Kardia había logrado madrugar después de pasar la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, para él seguía siendo un misterio, no obstante le correspondía admitir que eso no garantizaba que se mantuviera despierto si descendían sus niveles de actividad durante el día.

Ágilmente, aparcó en el lugar habitual y se introdujo al complejo dedicándole un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo al vigilante, puesto que era conocido en el lugar, ya no era necesario que presentara identificación de ninguna especie.

Kardia hundió una mano en su bolsillo para obtener otro sensor parecido al anterior, llamó al ascensor y presionó el número hacia el piso cuatro una vez estuvo dentro. Cuando estuvo frente al departamento, dio dos golpes y seguido de un "Ya voy", se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a alguien que acababa de salir del baño e intentaba hacer milagros con su cabello.

— ¿Madrugaste?—preguntó extrañado Manigoldo, quien se encontraba vestido sólo con un pantalón a medio poner y una toalla en los hombros que recogía la humedad de los desordenados mechones. Acto seguido, el italiano le cedió el paso a Kardia para que ingresara.

—Se me quitó el sueño temprano—respondió mientras dejaba ir un bostezo que enfatizaba el riesgo que esto implicaba para su actividad laboral aún no iniciada—. Pero ahora no sé cómo carajos hacer para mantenerme despierto—y mientras hablaba sus pupilas se desviaron hasta el pómulo izquierdo de Manigoldo, dejando entrever una curiosidad poco disimulable.

— Ah, ¿esto? —Comprendió el italiano de inmediato y se acarició con un gesto de molestia la mancha oscura en la zona señalada— Alba-chan tiene un gancho derecho envidiable.

—Y tú de masoquista que lo provocas—replicó haciendo notorios los signos de pereza.

Manigoldo rio un poco. Kardia no le encontraba y dudaba que algún día pudiera encontrarle sentido al humor que le causaba las violentas reacciones de Albafica, pero él no sería el que le comentaría lo patético que en ocasiones se veía. Si su amigo estaba feliz con eso, ¿a él qué le importaba a fin de cuentas? Por algo volvía a molestar al otro hombre, reiterando prácticas que eran de público conocimiento que le airaban. En realidad, comprendía la molestia reacciones de Albafica ante la exasperante actitud de Manigoldo en ocasiones.

Manigoldo retomó la labor de arreglarse. Procedió a colocarse una camisa manga larga oscura que abotonó hasta la mitad de su pecho al tiempo que iba de un lado a otro con evidente desorientación. Kardia observó los objetos personales desperdigados por el apartamento. Una corbata usada que casi se perdía tras el sofá, un reloj de pulsera en la mesita que estaba junto al ventanal, un cinturón negro enrollado en un esquinero, la billetera a punto de ser tragada por los cojines del mueble individual. Él reconocía que no era amo del orden, de hecho, era tan o más desordenado que su amigo, pero siempre sabía dónde dejaba sus cosas sin necesidad de hacer un tour por toda su casa para ubicarlas.

—Aún queda café.

Kardia sin hacerse de rogar, fue a la cocina a servirse una taza y agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar aunque ya sabía que tenía. Necesitaba energía, se instó al tiempo que agregaba otra, cerciorándose de que su sistema recibiera suficiente glucosa para mantenerse en movimiento varios minutos.

— ¿Me esperabas?—exclamó casual notando que había más del narcótico líquido del que el residente solía preparar.

De algún lugar del apartamento, Manigoldo contestó: —Tenías que venir a buscarme sino querías perder el derecho sobre mi auto.

Kardia siguió removiendo la azúcar en su café y un zumbido atrajo su atención. Escaneó rápidamente la cocina y fue a dar con el causante que parpadeaba y vibraba con intensidad en el mesón que dividía el recibo del comedor. Kardia se acercó con tranquilidad para tomar el aparato cuya pantalla revelaba varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

—Tienes varias llamadas perdidas. Alguien debe necesitar tu trasero—comentó Kardia dejando el móvil en el mismo lugar—. Por lo general, conmigo insisten sólo un par de veces.

—Eso es porque nadie te necesita—replicó Manigoldo—. Además, no estamos en horario laboral.

Kardia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Si era llamada de trabajo o no, no era su asunto, pero una docena de ellas, incluso a él, le parecía inquietante. Despejó su cabeza de ese asunto y condujo sus pasos hasta el baño, dónde encontró a su compañero librando una batalla; de antemano perdida, con su alborotado cabello. Kardia sonrió con la mitad de la boca, apoyándose en el umbral.

—Ya ríndete, bastardo. Tus genes te torturarán hasta el día de tu muerte—con lo increíble que el viejo Sage tenía la melena, Kardia nunca alcanzaría a entender cómo carajo Manigoldo había obtenido un cabello tan rebelde y sin forma aparente.

Manigoldo estudió una vez más su aspecto frente al espejo y suspiró con desgano. Tendría que desistir de la idea de domarlo alguna vez, así que sonrió restándole importancia para proceder a abrochar los botones restantes de su camisa.

—Déjalo ser que es mi mayor encanto.

A Kardia le quedaban serias dudas al respecto. En definitiva su idea de encanto difería en demasía de la de su amigo o éste tenía gran autoestima, no sabría decirlo con certeza. Decidió dejarlo correr mientras le daba paso al otro para que terminara de ubicar sus pertenencias, tomando por último el teléfono antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Las cejas del griego se enarcaron con extrañeza al ver que Manigoldo se quedó repentinamente estático cuando vio la pantalla, pero no le hizo falta pensar demasiado para imaginar lo que había pasado.

— _Merda!_ —exclamó en italiano al tiempo que presionaba rápidamente un par de veces sobre la pantalla y estampaba el móvil contra su oreja. Un evidente nerviosismo se apoderaba de los dedos de Manigoldo que apretaban y movían las llaves de departamento una y otra vez— ¡Alba-chan! —Exclamó— ¿Que si lo olvidé…? Claro que no… ya iba en camino, pero ya sabes que el estúpido tenía mi auto…

Kardia alzó una ceja. ¡Qué ganas de dejarlo en evidencia! Manigoldo quien sintió su mirada lo miró rápidamente sobre el hombro y su expresión de oveja que se dirige resignada al matadero hizo que Kardia se encogiera de hombros articulando mudamente un "haz lo que quieras".

— Eh… sí, claro—continuó el italiano con un leve tembleque en la voz que denotaba que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra Albafica—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Digo…, no mi vida. No te respondí antes porque el celular estaba en la chaqueta y no la tenía puesta… ¿Que si estoy en la calle? ¡Claro! ¡Pero si ya voy en camino! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Kardia se hartó de la pelea y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de Manigoldo, quien continuaba conversando por el móvil con expresión frustrada.

—Ya sé que tu auto está en el taller. Sí, sí y ya sé que prometí que te llevaría al correo para que le enviaras el paquete a tu papá. No necesitas recordarlo, Alba-chan…—más suspiros frustrados amenizaban la espera del ascensor— ¡Maldición, dame cinco _putos_ minutos y estoy allá! No te enojes... Te quiero.

Kardia rodó los ojos e ingresó al elevador. Dudaba que Albafica se haya despedido con un «Te quiero» también y la verdad, le cedía razón si no lo hacía.

Manigoldo le dirigió una mirada a Kardia y éste entendió sin esfuerzo.

—Diré que me quedé dormido, pero te aseguro que no te saldrá barato.

.

Después de todo aquel drama matutino, quien condujo hasta el trabajo fue Manigoldo al reparar en la somnolencia de Kardia. No tenía intenciones de abandonar el mundo antes de que viera su gloria por culpa de un estúpido accidente a manos del idiota. Ambos tuvieron que forjar una historia bastante elaborada para que Albafica dejara de aplicarle la ley de la indiferencia al italiano, en otras palabras, Kardia asumió la responsabilidad en plenitud.

Los sacrificios que debe hacer un amigo…

—Más te vale que Albita no se enoje conmigo, soy adicto a su té vespertino—reclamó el griego descendiendo del auto.

—Deja la payasada—respondió el otro con calma. Kardia lo observó con indignación. No parecía ser la misma persona del perro faldero que hace minutos había restregado la mejilla en la mano de su pareja, rogando por su perdón—. Alba-chan no es rencoroso.

—Habla la voz de la experiencia—refunfuñó.

De cualquier modo, comprobó que Manigoldo no exageraba cuando decía que Albafica era particularmente histérico en cuanto a los asuntos de su padre se refería. Si el paquete que iba enviar a quién sabe qué parte del mundo no era suficiente prueba, no sabía qué más lo sería. No quería ni preguntar qué carajo le enviaba al tal Lugonis.

Para cuando ambos ingresaron en las instalaciones de la compañía, saludaron como de costumbre, hicieron comentarios hoscos a Sísifo que llevaba más y más expedientes, seguido de El Cid y su imperturbable seriedad. Aspros salió al paso también, sorprendiéndose de lo inusual de la hora de llegada de los recién llegados, eso pudieron saberlo por cómo los observó y verificó en su reloj de pulsera sin disimulo a pesar de que se guardó cualquier comentario al respecto.

— ¡Ah, Plagio!—llamó Manigoldo adelantándose varios pasos para darle alcance.

—La copia es el otro, idiota—corrigió Kardia—. Éste es el original.

—Da igual, son idénticos.

Aspros resopló, impaciente— ¿Me llamabas para verificar cuál de los dos éramos?

—No. Sólo quería decirte que tú y tu duplicado nos hicieron falta el viernes.

El aludido sonrió con la mitad de la boca sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo—Conociéndolos, dudo que tan siquiera se acordaran de que Defteros y yo existíamos a la tercera copa.

— ¡Hombre de poca fe!—exclamó Kardia con drama al tiempo que el trío se internaba en el ascensor— Al menos considera que fue a la quinta.

—Eso sería conveniente—continuó Aspros mientras revisaba rápidamente los documentos de una carpeta que llevaba, verificando que estuviera la cantidad que requería—. Sería de muy mal gusto que con tan solo un par de copas se hayan metido en pleitos de cantina.

Los otros dos movieron la cabeza sin comprender, al menos no de inmediato, la insinuación de Aspros, pero pronto Kardia lo captó y se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de explicar lo acontecido como la novedad de la semana.

— ¿Esto?—dio un par de cachetadas amistosas donde aún destacaba el golpe en la morena piel de Manigoldo.

— ¡Maldito que todavía me duele!—se quejó, pero Kardia siguió ignorándole para dar memoria y cuenta al otro. Después de todo, no sería ni el primero ni el último en relatar el emotivo y afectuoso encuentro de los amantes en el bar.

—Esto es a lo que se llama violencia doméstica—explicó—. Peleas maritales de la linda parejita, lo de siempre.

Aspros ensanchó la sonrisa, ahora dirigiendo toda su atención a Manigoldo, que enfurruñado se tocaba con los dedos la zona previamente agredida.

— ¿Volviste a pisar el jardín de Albafica cuando estabas borracho?

Oh, eso nunca lo olvidarían. Había sido la comedia del mes. Hasta los de las sucursales del resto de la ciudad se habían enterado de aquello y fue cuando la relación entre esos dos fue confirmada aunque ninguno lo dijera abiertamente. Sólo vivían a su manera sin dar cuenta de su privacidad a pesar de que en ocasiones se escaparan ciertos gestos y miradas frente a sus compañeros.

—Lo llamó "hermoso"—informó Kardia y Aspros abrió los ojos con sorpresa, parecía no decidir si mirar a Kardia o Manigoldo para comprobar que efectivamente había escuchado bien.

— ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?—preguntó preso de una sincera impresión.

—Mejor pregúntale cuánto tiempo piensan dejarlo en abstinencia por eso.

— ¡¿Ya quieren dejar de joder?!

.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio, dejó caer el maletín sobre éste y no pudo evitar que la confusión le empañara por unos momentos las facciones. Los documentos que se deslizaron fuera de la protección de cuero comenzaron a identificarse en su cabeza tan sólo tras varios segundos de reconocimiento.

Recordó que al subir al auto de Manigoldo a tempranas horas, había guardado la famosa carpeta de Dégel en su maletín por temor a olvidarla, sin embargo, esto no fue lo único que atrajo su atención.

La propuesta del francés resaltó sobre la suya, opacándola por completo en cuanto a pulcritud y enfoque. Al tipo sin duda le gustaba ir por presas grandes, aunque de una manera mucho menos agresiva que a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Ahora que su cabeza se había despejado un poco y comenzaba a sentir una ligera empatía –que nada tenía que ver con la pálida figura que se seguía quemando en su cabeza-, podía ver mejor las intenciones del analista.

Kardia frunció el ceño, mientras mordía la única uña larga que usaba para tocar la guitarra. Podía ver que en efecto, las cifras con un trabajo organizado en algún momento terminarían volviéndose a su favor en ganancias netas que los harían monopolizar gran parte del mercado internacional. Sin duda, era tentadora la propuesta, pero para él seguía pareciendo que dos años de inversión era excesivo para una empresa con fuertes gastos administrativos.

La idea de Dégel no terminaba de convencerle, pero admitía que si lograba persuadir sus dudas en cuanto al tiempo, presentaría un plan que el viejo Sage no dudaría en tomar. Sabía además que si quería buscarle el revés, debía poner toda su atención en ello, pero en sus condiciones, dudaba que fuese capaz de elaborar un plan que cubriera sus expectativas.

Se masajeó el entrecejo unos momentos, sintiendo que toda su somnolencia se intensificaba con las líneas rojas que resaltaban en su proyecto como si quisieran hipnotizarle. Definitivamente así no podría hacer absolutamente nada y mucho menos si cada vez que pensaba en las intenciones laborales de Dégel, sus pensamientos terminaban llevándole al recuerdo de éste semidesnudo o a la insinuante voz que se deslizaba a través de su auricular.

Kardia enterró todos los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello y lo apretó con fuerza tratando de instalar una concentración aceptable, mas tan pronto como lograba reunir algo de compostura, la resolución se escurría como agua entre los dedos.

Era inútil, todo perdía sentido frente a los vividos recuerdos de un orgasmo solitario que le dejó atontado y pensativo durante casi toda la noche.

—Cualquiera que te viera, diría que en verdad estás trabajando—el recién llegado se dejó caer frente a él. No levantó la cabeza, pero movió las pupilas en su dirección y luego volvió la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía dispuestos en su mesa. Manigoldo rio perezosamente echándose un poco hacia adelante, colocando la barbilla en el dorso de su mano— Oh, ¿en serio lo estás estudiando?—observó con un atisbo de sorpresa.

En respuesta, Kardia asintió—No es del todo una locura, pero es un dolor de bolas ejecutar todo esto para ganancias lejanas.

Se notaba la inconformidad en su voz, de cualquier manera, Manigoldo ya sabía lo que le molestaba a su amigo de este tipo de proyectos a largo plazo. Todos lo sabían en realidad. La ansiedad de esperar para ver resultados le ponía de un humor insoportable.

—Acciones contundentes, ganancias rápidas—completó Manigoldo—. Así trabajas tú, como un maldito ludópata. Lo que no deja de sorprenderme es que lo estés tan siquiera considerando.

Kardia aún de cara al documento dejó entrever una sonrisa enigmática—Dime Mani, ¿realmente crees que sólo trabajo por _ganancias rápidas_?

El mencionado dejó su rostro estático por unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios. El negociador de su empresa sin duda iba por peces grandes, pero el pez que al parecer representaba un reto para Kardia, no se basaba en los números que sin dudar, incrementarían el capital de la empresa, sino en la persona que le acompañaría en semejante travesía. Para ser sincero, no se esperaba un cambio tan serio en las intenciones de su amigo, pero suponía que le vendría bien agregarle algo de adrenalina a sus proyectos además de las utilidades correspondientes.

—Eres un maldito pillo—dijo finalmente con la sonrisa cómplice bailándole en el rostro.

Kardia siguió sonriendo, firmando un pacto consigo mismo de elaborar algo que le dejara satisfecho y a su vez, siguiera las recomendaciones de Dégel, pero ese no sería el día en el que se dedicara a ello. Todavía estaba a tiempo de presentar su propuesta a la junta directiva como para ponerse a improvisar planes con su nula concentración.

— ¿Yo?—respondió al cabo de algunos segundos— Sólo soy alguien que se preocupa de hacer bien su trabajo.

Manigoldo hizo una mueca despectiva, obviamente sin creerle el teatro. Nadie se lo creería en realidad. Kardia procedió a archivar toda la documentación en un folder nuevo y lo resguardó en la primera gaveta de su escritorio, la cual cerró bajo llave. Al instante recordó que tenía una excusa para darle una visita al analista, y que a su vez, reavivó el recuerdo de la llamada compartida la noche pasada. Sonrió de una manera extraña que no pasó desapercibida a los curiosos ojos de Manigoldo y tomando la carpeta contra sí, observó a su amigo.

—Vamos al departamento de análisis—pidió señalando la carpeta con la barbilla—, pero después de un café expreso—dijo con pereza, reprimiendo otro bostezo.

— ¿No será que sólo quieres saltarte el trabajo, malnacido?

Se encogió de hombros—Da igual. Estoy con el hijo del presidente ¿no?

—Aprovechado de mierda.

—Yo también te quiero.

.

Kardia no esperó a que Dégel lo volviera a citar.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando se dirigió a paso altivo y veloz a la zona de trabajo del francés, encontrándose con que él y Albafica sostenían una conversación aparentemente amena, la cual murió apenas notaron su presencia.

Por supuesto, fingió no reparar en ello.

— ¿Tiene tiempo, mi estimado francés? —Dijo a Dégel, quien mostró una breve estupefacción. Kardia la ignoró un momento para dirigirse al acompañante de éste— Albita, mi vida ¿cómo te tratan los borrachos destruye jardines?

Albafica resopló y Kardia comprendió sin esfuerzo que seguía enojado por lo de la mañana, cuando lo dejó en la empresa de correspondencia.

—Me tratan mejor que sus insolentes amigos, _gracias_ —dijo con sarcasmo.

Albafica no sabía cuántas veces le diría a Kardia que no le llamara así, pero en cierto punto se había cansado de pedírselo, así que optó por aguantarlo o ignorarlo hasta que dijera su nombre correctamente. Cabía destacar que eso no siempre tenía éxito. El griego era molestamente insistente cuando se lo proponía.

Kardia satisfecho por al menos obtener una respuesta –aunque sea irónica-, dirigió su atención total a Dégel—Te tengo una propuesta, te juro que no es indecorosa así que… ¿tienes tiempo?

El aludido le observó en silencio unos instantes antes de responder. ¿Eran impresiones suyas o estaba más serio de lo habitual? Kardia divagó un momento pensando en qué había hecho para molestarle además de la conversación telefónica, que hasta donde recordaba, había sido completamente correspondida.

—Depende—contestó Dégel al fin. Estaba completamente neutral y disipando cualquier rastro de incomodidad en su rostro—. Sólo si es de trabajo y si te reservas cualquier adjetivo afectuoso.

Kardia expuso sus dientes con una amplia sonrisa, comprendiendo que era casi tan arisco como Albafica.

—Creí que nuestras diferencias se habían arreglado en tu apartamento.

Dégel desplegó los ojos para disfrute de Kardia, y al mismo tiempo, Albafica tosió incómodo notando que comenzaba a sobrar en la conversación, se retiró despidiéndose cortésmente de Dégel y rodándole los ojos a Kardia cuando dirigía sus pasos al pasillo que daba hacia su departamento.

—Deja el trabajo en el trabajo y lo demás en su lugar—respondió indemne Dégel al quedarse solos—. Uno no debe afectar el otro.

— _Auch_ —se fingió dolido llevándose una mano al corazón—. Cómo sea—continuó tomando el asiento que había abandonado Albafica momentos antes—, quería anunciarte que comenzaré a prepararme para la próxima ronda.

— ¿"Ronda"? —repitió no entendiendo en el momento a lo que se refería Kardia hasta que su mirada recayó en la carpeta que traía consigo. Era una copia de las correcciones que le había hecho en la reunión y que necesitaba para completar un esquema en el que llevaba una semana trabajando. Volvió la vista al griego, disminuyendo el tono y la actitud defensiva— Te recuerdo que no estamos peleando, Kardia. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

Kardia no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre con la voz contraria, lo que le dejó en jaque durante algunos segundos donde su mirada se perdía en las delgadas facciones que enmarcaban el atractivo rostro de Dégel.

Pasó saliva, recuperándose de su embobamiento—Intenta no verlo todo con tanta frialdad…—pidió con expresión tranquila y mucho más recuperado. Dégel se mantuvo inmune a tan despreocupada aproximación y tamborileó con sus dedos en el escritorio en un tenue gesto de impaciencia—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo podríamos reunirnos nuevamente?

Dégel parpadeó y una contracción en su labio inferior pareció una sonrisa que no tuvo el valor de mostrarse. Kardia lo observó con algo de ansiedad, comenzando a mover la pierna con insistencia, queriendo hacerse con más de aquellos atisbos de sorpresa, que había buscado sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello. Los dedos del francés habían dejado de entonar la melodía del fastidio y ahora se entretenían deslizándose por el borde del teclado como si no pudieran quedarse quietos repentinamente.

—Cuando estés listo, aquí estaré…

Kardia le dedicó una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesa el folder por el que había llamado Dégel la noche anterior.

—Entonces, será una cita—cercenó, acercando la carpeta hacia la mano del francés hasta que sus dedos hicieron un suave contacto.

—Una cita de negocios—recalcó con poca convicción. Dégel retrajo los dedos en acto reflejo y tomó la carpeta acercándola a sí mismo.

Evocó la conversación telefónica y sintió que la respiración le pesaba al pensar en la profundidad de la otra voz, las figuras de su abdomen, las formas pronunciadas de sus anchos hombros húmedos. Fingió enfocar su atención en los documentos, sintiéndose inesperadamente ansioso. No recordaba haber experimentado con tanta fuerza un nerviosismo tal, no obstante, tuvo suficiente dominio para no dejar muestras de ello.

O eso quería pensar.

Una aroma, específicamente, una colonia que no le pertenecía, inundó sus sentidos. Ahogándole, viciándole. No se sentía con valor alguno para alzar la mirada y comprobar sus suposiciones, pero a esas alturas sería bastante absurdo querer negar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, negar que su vida estaba siendo tambaleada sin permiso dejando en frágiles bases toda su perfecta construcción.

—Puede ser simplemente una cita si me dejas…

Dégel estuvo a nada de saltar en su asiento cuando la voz de Kardia golpeó su oreja. Tenía la impresión de sentir en sus oídos el galopar desbocado de su corazón apretándose en su pecho al punto de aturdirle los pensamientos. Hundido en su asiento, elevó la mirada queriendo buscar un significado que pudiera despejar sus dudas, que diera forma a los extraños pensamientos que martirizaban sus sueños, un significado a esa abrupta ansiedad de ser atizado en un vendaval de emociones; pero cuando lo hizo, Kardia se encontraba abandonando el espacio sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Sí, yo tampoco sé qué pasó. No me lo explico, estaba drogada(?

Cómo sea, ya sólo queda un capítulo y me siento ligeramente ansiosa. Hacía mucho que no escribía algo de varios capítulos y no sé si he logrado recuperar la elasticidad en eventos que antes me caracterizaba. Me he vuelto una inconformista de mierda con mis escritos, pero confieso que me ha encantado hacer cositas de este fandom. Igual gracias a mi esposa (Para ella es su esposa aunque siga diciendo que la ignora por jugar RPG's), que me motivó a participar en este fandom.

Te quiero, nena

Bueno, nos vemos en el capi final.


	7. Orgullo

**¡Hola!**

 **En vista de que tuve algunos días libres, decidí sentarme con seriedad a editar este capitulo final antes de que mi vida vuelva a absorberme y no me permita nada. Me da algo de nostalgia, pero creo que ya era tiempo de finiquitar a este bebé que fue mi primer proyecto en este fandom y el cual creo que le tendré mucho cariño por un buen tiempo, de cualquier modo, es hora de arrancar con nuevas ideas.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucho para comentar y no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo leyendo mis divagaciones.**

 **Sin más, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Contrariamente atrayente**

-Orgullo-

—Un año.

Estaría de más decir que Dégel no había visto venir eso, para el momento, se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones de la oficina, oferta que por demás le había parecido absurda. Él no había querido perder el tiempo en una conversación que tarde o temprano iba a tener que llevarse a cabo con carácter de obligatoriedad, así que no veía el porqué del cambio de escenario planteado por su acompañante. No obstante, accedió a almorzar con él y discutir la propuesta, pero que aquello no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza comenzaba a parecerle irritante en un modo difícil de controlar.

— ¿Disculpa?—fue su inteligente respuesta.

Kardia no tardó en rodar los ojos, haciendo epítome de su característica impaciencia.

—Te digo que acepto tus correcciones siempre y cuando elaboremos este plan para el plazo máximo de un año.

Respiró.

Su rostro de porcelana no se movió en lo absoluto, pero era evidente que había una tensión en su mandíbula que le impedía mantener su expresión neutral. Respiró nuevamente, invocando la calma que ese hombre lograba arrebatarle con tan ridícula facilidad. No podía permitirse perder la compostura aunque ese personaje frente a él le hiciera la labor ridículamente difícil.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Porque así trabajo y no me siento cómodo al esperar tanto por resultados.

Una respuesta sencilla y curiosamente esperada de alguien tan terco, ni siquiera debió haberse tomado la molestia de preguntar. Dégel no sabía qué pensar. La tensión en su rostro comenzaba a doler, ese tipo podía llegar a ser irritante cuando se lo proponía. El único movimiento en sus facciones fue una ligera estrechez en sus ojos.

—Eso no es suficiente motivo para presionarse—intentó hacerle razonar mientras empujaba el marco de sus lentes, dejando la mano atravesada por unos momentos para ocultar su descontento—. Todo plan debe tener una contingencia y lo que tú propones es demasiado agresivo y arriesgado. No tenemos solidez para una propuesta de esa magnitud en tan poco tiempo.

—Y este paso es el que nos dará la solidez a futuro—insistió Kardia.

—Es demasiado pronto—dijo con la tensión haciendo pesadas sus palabras.

— ¿Ya decidieron su orden, caballeros?

Dégel apenas fue capaz de reconocer que estaban en un restaurant francés. El protocolo exhibido por el mesonero, el acento que terminaba en un tenue _vibrato_ y ciertos detalles le hicieron caer en cuenta de ese hecho. Reponiéndose del impacto que le produjo saberse en un lugar de su dominio, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Kardia, entendiendo al instante por su ancha sonrisa, que aquello formaba parte de unos planes a los que él no le encontraba sentido.

—Esperaba que pudieras recomendarme algo, _cariño._

El galo volvió a empujar sus lentes mientras con la otra mano recibía el menú y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su acompañante tenía el morboso placer de provocarle justamente cuando había personas a su alrededor. Pasó saliva con disimulo, llevándose cualquier aspereza que pudiera haberse acumulado. ¿Algún día podría acostumbrarse a que le tratara de esa manera?

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme con esa confianza—espetó al sentirse repuesto, dejando entrever un notorio pero bien controlado tinte de irritación. Bajó la mirada a la carta y no se tardó mucho en decidir qué comer, pidiendo dos platillos iguales antes de despedir al mesonero, quien tuvo la suficiente cortesía de hacer oídos sordos a las provocaciones que Kardia le prodigaba.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo para después de la comida.

La propuesta tenía sentido para él, pero no quería darle oportunidad a ese hombre de generar más incertidumbres en su vida. Kardia era un huracán que desordenaba todo y se iba sin siquiera ser consciente de la revolución que causaba, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle. Él tenía un límite para los acercamientos y no los necesitaba de alguien que parecía aprovecharse de su brillante encanto para cerrar los negocios y encandilar sus sentidos con el objeto de salir favorecido en los análisis.

Dégel negó con suavidad, respondiendo a la propuesta emitida por su acompañante segundos antes.

—En lo absoluto—dijo con tono desdeñoso a pesar de que sus facciones seguían permaneciendo inamovibles—. Me interesa saber cómo piensas lograr semejante hazaña.

—No es tan difícil si lo ves desde un sentido práctico. Oh bueno—se interrumpió a sí mismo Kardia al reparar en la magnitud de sus palabras—, sí es algo difícil, pero es un reto que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

— ¿Crees que esto es alguna clase de competencia?—Dégel no pudo seguir condescendiendo semejante tranquilidad y muestra de inmadurez— Te recuerdo que esto no es un juego, Kardia.

La voz del francés se sintió como un látigo helado en la espalda del griego, quien repentinamente se sintió desencajado ante la muralla tan sólida con la que se encontró. En su cabeza esa reunión se iba a desenvolver de una forma un tanto más relajada, sin embargo seguiría manteniendo su posición y no se amedrentaría a la frialdad que Dégel le dedicaba y de la cual no se sentía merecedor.

—No cambiaré mi modo de pensar y mucho menos me conformaré con seguir tus planes al pie de la letra. Tengo mis criterios.

— ¿"Criterios"? ¿Realmente puedes considerarlo criterios cuando evidentemente lo único que deseas es llevarme la contraria?

— ¿Qué…? ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso, Dégel?

Dégel se permitió una sonrisa prepotente antes de contestar. Si hubiera tratado un poco menos con Kardia tal vez hubiera creído esa expresión de desconcierto, pero en tal punto, ya era imposible que cayera con eso.

—Conozco a los de tu clase. Se creen el rey de la selva y cuando sienten su posición amenazada prefieren lanzar zarpazos ciegos y morir llevándose a cualquiera consigo antes de perder su posición. No eres difícil de leer.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_ Dégel se mantuvo a la espera de la explosión de una rabieta o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente crees?

Confundido ante la inesperada reserva de Kardia, la máscara fría en el rostro de Dégel se descongeló mostrando verdadera confusión a pesar de que tan pronto como sus emociones fueron develadas, las vistió con un vaho de lacerante seriedad.

—Sí.

El plato de su orden cayó delante de él al mismo tiempo que la de Kardia. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a las recomendaciones que dictaba el mesonero en cuanto a la carta de bebidas que disponía la casa.

—Entonces no hay nada que discutir—Kardia rodó la silla tras de él y se levantó con completa calma dejando pagas ambas comidas. Dégel, por supuesto, intentó objetar pero la manera en que respondió el griego le hizo desistir de inmediato—. Yo fui el que te invitó así que no te molestes. Disfruta la comida, yo perdí el apetito.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar la ancha espalda de Kardia alejarse mientras en su estómago se formaba un desagradable nudo que le obligó a dejar el plato intacto, tal cual como lo había dejado el que acababa de retirarse.

.

.

En los días sucesivos al evento en el restaurant, no conversaron ni siquiera para un saludo.

Kardia no se había manifestado y los comentarios fuera de lugar habían cesado por completo. Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera asegurado que aquello era una sorprendente e inequívoca muestra de inmadurez, no obstante, otra parte de su cerebro atizonaba con tenues recovecos de las palabras que escupió sin freno. A Dégel le tocó, muy a su pesar y con gran esfuerzo, reconocer que no había sido precisamente sutil a soltar la imagen que tenía del negociador.

Respiró con la intención de focalizarse, decidido al fin; o al menos intentando, que aquel hecho no tomaría la trascendencia requerida para arrebatarle la tranquilidad, como cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Se dispuso a erradicar los recuerdos tan pronto como su espalda se enderezó apoyándose contra la curveada forma de la silla, e irguiendo su postura con resuelta calma, dictó órdenes a su cabeza para calmar la inquietud que le producía aquel fenómeno conocido como remordimiento. El hecho de que no haya medido sus palabras en aquella disputa no significaba que no pensara eso de Kardia, de cualquier modo dudaba mucho que su imagen fuese a cambiar a esas alturas.

Encendió su computador como de costumbre, ignorando el hecho de que le tomó más minutos de los necesarios organizar la agenda mental que se había establecido de camino a la jornada, la cual ahora juzgaba bastante insignificante pero con acciones que a final de cuentas serían significativas tras sumarse a otras. Decidido a ignorar su descuido, fue a la primera actividad, mentalizado en que la misma daría paso a otras tantas inherentes que al menos lo mantendrían ocupado el resto del día sin distracciones. Su primera víctima fueron los flujos globales desde lo macro a lo micro y la relación e incidencia con el estado actual de la compañía, las tasas de interés y las proyecciones económicas en los distintos sectores económicos relacionados a la actividad comercial.

Nada de lo que acontecía era un distractor significativo para su fría cabeza. O al menos eso quería creer.

Poco menos de un cuarto de hora se dedicó a su trabajo con innata dedicación cuando se dejó escuchar la estridente y anormalmente alta voz de Kardia alrededor, situación que una vez más había terminado tomándole por sorpresa y que para cuando quiso ignorar su presencia, reparó en que ya era demasiado tarde y sus ojos se habían deslizado de manera mecánica desde la pantalla de su ordenador a aquel ser de facciones toscas y discordantes, cuyos movimientos exagerados parecían querer representar algo que estaba lejos de su entendimiento a un sonriente Dohko y un muy interesado Aldebarán.

Con alarmante velocidad, los números en su pantalla acompañados de las diferentes flechas ascendentes y descendentes perdieron sentido para Dégel, quien ahora se encontraba con la mirada dispuesta a los anchos hombros y las bamboleantes manos que competían a las de un artista cómico, sin embargo hubo algo que terminó por desatar una amarga sensación que le hizo estremecer los delgados labios que había entreabierto sin darse cuenta.

Ni una sola vez obtuvo tan siquiera una mirada por error.

La tenue desazón que se instaló en su garganta pronto fue apagada por la repentina epifanía, por ese descubrimiento y desconocimiento a sus propias acciones, lo que le ayudó a colocarse de nuevo en frío balance. Siendo sincero, no se creía merecedor de tanta indiferencia y tal pensamiento le dio la resolución de dedicarse a responder de la misma manera, resistiéndose con fuerza a caer en el patético juego al que el otro (tal vez sin pretenderlo) quería hacerle partícipe. El francés no tenía intenciones de dar gusto de ningún tipo y mucho menos si Kardia pretendía incomodarle con el elevado volumen de su voz, la irracional historia que parodiaba o la manera en la que sus músculos en movimiento interrumpían todo para robarle segundos de atención.

Un suave movimiento de su cuello le concedió la firma a su anterior resolución, logrando así, acumular la concentración requerida para semejante empresa. Su asiento volvió quejarse con chirrido suave cuando éste se acomodó y de inmediato sus dedos comenzaron a teclear con sobrehumana velocidad la redacción de un análisis del trimestre; que a su experimentado juicio en el ramo y nada orgullosa escasa atención, había logrado identificar algunos puntos a mejorar. En una situación normal seguramente encontraría muchos más.

— ¡Y el idiota terminó manchando la alfombra de Albafica!

Una tecleada, particularmente fuerte, se hizo escuchar exaltando a la pobre muchacha que tenía como simple objetivo el cuidado de las ventanas que resguardaban la imagen del mar de rascacielos de la metrópolis exterior.

Que Dégel recordara, anteriormente no le había parecido nunca una voz tan irritante y molesta hasta ese día. Las frenéticas risas de Kardia y compañía, tenían su concentración en niveles críticos y tras un momento en el que le pareció escuchar el nombre del platillo que le recomendó el día de la exagerada catástrofe en el restaurant, tuvo que dejar todo de sí para no volver a desviar su mirada de las letras que saturaban el ordenador. Sabía ya el juego de ese molesto sujeto y no le regalaría su atención o al menos evidencia de ello.

Por un momento que se tornó más largo de lo deseado, se vio en la penosa necesidad de fingir que escribía a pesar de que lo único que lograba hacer era colocar letras al azar para volverlas a borrar al notar las crecientes líneas de incoherente discurso, uno que pondría su orgullo por el suelo como llegara a ojos de alguien. Baste con decir que aquello no le estaba resultando al galo. Tuvo que admitirlo con una imperceptible sacudida de hombros que sustituyó al necesario suspiro que su pecho estaba por liberar. Para él resultaba un completo misterio el cómo estaba afectando su entorno, el cómo aquella fútil situación llegaba al punto de no saber si estaba molesto con Kardia por su inmadurez y la manera en la que evidentemente se le insinuaba para aplacar su dureza en los análisis o consigo mismo por no poder superar ese evento e ir a decirle que se dedicaran únicamente al trabajo.

El aire acondicionado fue un breve paréntesis en su batalla interior y un eficiente distractor de la elaborada historia que cada vez parecía ganar más audiencia por un motivo que estaba tan ajeno a él como las costas de Marsella. El aparato seguía ronroneando y expulsando un gélido aire que no alcanzaba a calmarle y mantenerle distante, pero al echar una mirada sobre éste, comprendió que la temperatura no era precisamente baja como le gustaba.

—Señorita—llamó a la chica que ahora armada con un tupido plumero se entretenía con acentuado desgano a elevar un polvo inexistente de unas mesitas que resguardaban montones de archivos que tendría que revisar en algún momento—. ¿Podría bajarle un poco más a la temperatura?

Tras breves segundos para ella y suficientes para Dégel, respondió con una mirada –a percepción del analista- sorprendida y exagerada al reparar en los números que brillaban en el aparato que refrescaba la estancia.

—P-pero señor, está muy bajo…

Bueno, aquello no era algo que él no hubiera notado perfectamente cuando hizo la petición. Reservándose el sarcasmo para alguien merecedor del mismo -y desterrando la imagen de la persona que llegó a su cabeza al pensarlo-, se limitó a asentir con expresión neutral.

— Con dos grados menos será más que suficiente—presionó con un leve tono de impaciencia más que por la necesidad de una temperatura más acorde a su gusto, era por la injustificable renuencia de la chica. A fin de cuentas, quién pretendía congelarse el cerebro era él, el que pasaría el resto del día encerrado allí.

No muy convencida pero con menos ganas de discutir lo obvio, accedió y fue en busca del control remoto que comandaba los aparatos refrescantes de esa área. El ronroneo cobró algo de volumen opacando sólo un poco la historia de Kardia.

Sólo un poco.

.

La improvisada reunión había cesado para cuando Dégel logró terminar la primera de las tareas que se había asignado. Si había mostrado alivio o no, no fue consciente de ello hasta que Albafica mencionó que en la mañana había estado bastante disperso, a lo que se excusó con falta de sueño. El hombre de cabello celeste no pareció creerle, pero tuvo la suficiente delicadeza de fingir hacerlo. Después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a inventar excusas de esa índole.

Había notado no sin cierto auto-reproche que reaccionaba, quizás, más de lo normal. No es que siempre fuese indiferente a todo, sino que sus prioridades se sobreponían y terminaban llevándose cualquier epicentro de distracción o conflicto, rezagándolo a un rincón muy apartado de sus intereses, línea de acción que hasta ese día le había funcionado.

Ahora, sencillamente no podía estar tan seguro de sí mismo y odiaba tanto como le frustraba ese hecho.

Un manojo de papeles iba refugiado bajo uno de sus brazos mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de copiado, que a su vez, era el de descanso, y no le sorprendió encontrar a Manigoldo en el lugar perdiendo el tiempo, por supuesto. Saludó apenas con un asentimiento, no queriendo interrumpir una charla que éste mantenía con una adolescente de cabellos violáceos, quien al notar su presencia comenzó a mirarle con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo cuando dejó caer el fajo de papeles en la bandeja de copiado, pues sentía ambas miradas clavadas en su espalda. Buscando algo –cualquier cosa- en la que centrar su atención mientras la máquina hacía su trabajo, se fijó por primera vez en una cartelera que para su bendición, logró causar el efecto deseado y lo distrajo lo suficiente para ignorar a las otras dos personas aunque sus voces siguieran sonando claras a sus oídos.

Una fotografía del Presidente Sage con Manigoldo bajo su brazo y la chica con la que estaba hablando en ese momento bajo el otro, monopolizaban el tablón. El resto, parecían ser fotos al azar que no pertenecían a ningún evento en particular. Cenas en traje de gala, bailes, cumpleaños informales, presentaciones de productos, fiestas navideñas.

Una sonrisa que no llegó a florecer por completo, bailó disimuladamente en los labios de Dégel haciéndolos temblar cuando enfocó una imagen en la que Kardia mostraba una expresión de asombro ante la cámara. Vestía un esmoquin negro con un pañuelo rojo remplazando una corbata mientras su boca parecía estar llena con los trozos de una manzana con una gran mordida en uno de los extremos. A simple vista, la fotografía no tenía nada en sí, pero la expresión desconcertada del negociador le generó una diversión que no se permitió admitir en voz aunque una pequeña parte de sus dientes se asomó bajo los labios plegados a los lados.

—Hey, Dégel—su cuerpo reaccionó con un leve sobresaltó por el llamado familiar de Manigoldo y de inmediato acomodó sus facciones a un rictus gélido antes de girarse—. Eso tomará un tiempo, ¿por qué no nos acompañas con un café mientras tanto?

Dándole un rápido vistazo a los papeles en la bandeja de salida, confirmó que efectivamente le quedaba algo de tiempo de espera. No teniendo una excusa lo suficientemente sólida para negarse a la petición, fue en dirección al italiano tomando asiento frente a éste mientras la chica servía una taza para él.

—No era necesario que se molestara.

Ella negó con suavidad y siguió disfrutando su café sin mayor preámbulo.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermanita, Dégel?

La atención de Dégel recayó por completo en Manigoldo, quien daba un ruidoso sorbo a su café. La verdad es que la muchacha no parecía tener ningún parentesco con él, pero eso era una observación que no saldría de sus labios. Despejando ese pensamiento, volvió la mirada hacia ella, quien ya tenía la mano extendida.

—Mi nombre es Sasha y sí, somos hermanos aunque no lo parezcamos.

No sabía si su expresión había sido muy evidente o si ellos estaban acostumbrados al comentario, posiblemente era lo segundo. Ella era de finos contornos y refinados modales de señorita mientras que su hermano destacaba precisamente en todo lo contrario.

—Dégel—respondió con voz neutral al terminar su rápido análisis—. Es un placer.

—Tampoco hay que ser tan formales—intervino Manigoldo al parecer dispuesto a dirigir su conversación a rumbos que el galo no podía intuir de momento—. Le comentaba a Sasha que tú eres el actual analista del proyecto del bicho rastrero.

—Deja de llamar a Kardia así—regañó Sasha sin mostrarse verdaderamente molesta. Quedaba claro que no era la primera vez que hacía ese reclamo.

—No sé para qué le sigues defendiendo. Te recuerdo que sigue tratándote de mocosa.

De cualquier modo, no podía entender a donde quería llegar Manigoldo con la observación, pero en cualquier momento tendría que retirarse. Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, donde la pila de documentos comenzaba a llegar a su fin y de nuevo la vista hacia el frente donde ya era acreedor de ambas miradas. Se recordó que no había contestado a lo dicho por el otro hombre.

—Eso si él no solicita que otro analista se encargue de su proyecto—contestó con naturalidad y llevó el resto del café con lentitud a sus labios, donde un regusto amargo le acarició la lengua. No había contemplado esa posibilidad y mucho menos que tal hecho en algún momento pudiera llegar a afectarle.

—Eso no ocurrirá—replicó Manigoldo logrando captar su atención e inquietud pese a sí mismo—. El bicho es terco, preferirá que tú te rehúses al proyecto antes de solicitar al vejete que le asigne otro analista. Su orgullo no se lo permitirá.

—No deberías decir esas cosas de alguien que no está presente—intervino Sasha antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—Da igual, es la verdad y todos aquí lo _sabemos._

Había algo particular en el tono de Manigoldo que le sugería a Dégel que no se refería precisamente a la decisión de cambiar o no de analista, pero no fue capaz de confirmarlo y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo a sabiendas de que aquellos dos mantenían una férrea amistad.

El ruido que producía la fotocopiadora cuando trabajaba había cesado y esa fue la alarma que el galo necesitaba para no postergar más su estadía en ese sitio. Despidiéndose de ambos, arrastró la silla y fue en busca de ambos fajos, el de la bandeja de copiado y la reproducción. Tenía la intención de dejar concluido esos expedientes para el final de la tarde.

O al menos esa era su intención.

El que se acercó a su oficina cuando estaba organizando los juegos de archivos, fue Albafica armado con un folder bajo el brazo. Dégel consideró sospechosa su presencia a pesar de que en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí era con el que mejor relaciones había forjado, pues era un tiempo en el cual había logrado intuir los horarios que éste usaba para desplazarse por las oficinas en la búsqueda de un té. El hecho de que llegara justo para invitarle uno no coordinaba a las horas habituales que se habían hecho costumbre para el analista.

Aun así, Dégel accedió considerando que el trabajo que hacía era más para sacudirse la incomodidad que por la prioridad de tener esos expedientes terminados.

— ¿Seguro que está todo bien?—preguntó su anfitrión al servirle el té de rosas por el que era tan solicitado en las tardes.

—Es la segunda vez que lo preguntas hoy—contestó sin saber exactamente a qué se refería su compañero o intentando hacerse el desentendido sin tener demasiado éxito—. Dudo que seas alguien que da rodeos Albafica, así que si quieres saber algo estás en tu derecho de preguntarlo.

El aludido no mostró reacción inmediata y se dedicó a observar lánguidamente por la ventana antes de responder. El galo por su parte, se limitó a escrutar sus facciones sin saber si aquel lo hacía para buscar las palabras o por el placer de dejarlo a la expectativa con ese aire solemne que expedía.

—En efecto, no acostumbro a inmiscuirme en asuntos de otros pero en vista de que muchos se han dado cuenta de que algo ocurre, prefiero intervenir—la naturalidad de la voz del otro hombre le hizo pensar que había escuchado mal y que conversaban sobre cualquier otra trivialidad a pesar de que una alarma en su cabeza le aseguró que el tema de conversación era su situación con Kardia—. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas potenciar la actitud infantil de Kardia ignorándole?

Bien, había pedido que Albafica fuera directo, pero aquello había sido un disparo a quemarropa. El otro al parecer se había cansado de contemplar la ruidosa ciudad para dirigir su mirada cobalto hacia él, Dégel tuvo la impresión de sentirse desarmado en todos los aspectos.

— ¿De qué manera puede potenciar mi actitud la de Kardia?—preguntó a la defensiva, sin cambiar el tranquilo tono de su voz.

—Dímelo tú—respondió Albafica librándose de cualquier rastro de sarcasmo, que aunque era algo habitual en su vocabulario, nunca lo había usado con él ni siquiera en esa oportunidad—. ¿Comportándote igual que él no es caer en su juego?

 _Touché!_

No pudo producir una respuesta, de hecho su cabeza se desconectó por breves instantes ante el peso de la lógica. Sus argumentos habían sido desperdigados con facilidad, y por primera vez, comenzó a sentirse infinitamente desorientado. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista que exponía el otro hombre, era absurdo que siguiera manteniendo esa distancia cuando que para la próxima semana debían dar una respuesta a los directivos en la ruta de acción a tomar en lo referente al proyecto de Kardia. Sage tenía altas expectativas en el equipo que ellos conformaban. Dégel continuó sumido en sus cavilaciones el tiempo suficiente como para motivar a Albafica a ser un poco más directo en sus palabras. Cosa que en realidad, no necesitaba.

—Siendo su analista, es obvio que no podrán trabajar así—continuó—. Si realmente quieres desistir del proyecto, le diré a Manigoldo que hable con Sage para que te asignen a otro. Eso es mucho más fácil que lidiar con el temperamento de Kardia.

Era lo que necesitaba oír para reaccionar. Buscó la mirada de Albafica, intentando leer su expresión más solo encontró a alguien que esperaba su respuesta con completa seriedad. ¿En verdad desistiría de aquel novedoso proyecto por su incompatibilidad con el negociador? ¿Realmente buscaría a alguien que no fuese Kardia?

—Defteros es un excelente trabajador también—propuso Albafica con una naturalidad que a Dégel comenzó a parecerle agobiante. Sirviéndose más té para luego llenar nuevamente su taza, la cual apenas había probado; prosiguió—. Estoy seguro que se llevaría bien contigo aunque dudo que Aspros quiera cambiarlo por Kardia. Esos dos no pueden estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero creo que puedo arreglarlo.

El labio inferior de Dégel comenzó a experimentar una compulsión nerviosa, temblaba de manera incontenible, mas ningún sonido salvo el de una casi imperceptible respiración pesada salió de ahí. Albafica seguía observándole con esa firmeza que parecía develar cada uno de sus pensamientos, y en su momento, la imagen de él compartiendo horas y horas con alguien más cuando ya se había hecho la idea de que esa persona sería Kardia, de pronto se le hizo hilarante.

 _Inaceptable._

Se retiró los anteojos un instante y acarició su tabique ante de colocarlos de vuelta en su sitio. ¿Debía aceptar la propuesta de Albafica? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil si tenía la situación servida? ¿No era lo que quería? Era la oportunidad de evitar esos acercamientos que removían su perfecto equilibrio.

La suave risa del otro atrajo su atención y para cuando Dégel quiso identificar el motivo que le causaba tanta gracia, éste le extendía un folder. Albafica no esperó la pregunta y agregó de inmediato:

—Saldrá de viaje mañana a primera hora y la semana que viene no tendrán tiempo de estudiar el proyecto. Yo que tú aprovecharía de ir a llevarle esto ahora que está arreglando su equipaje.

Dégel parpadeó. De un momento a otro se sentía mucho más abrumado por el cambio de diálogo tan abrupto, impidiéndole coordinar pensamientos coherentes. Sin querer preguntar lo obvio, deslizó la carpeta para que estuviera más cerca de él y la abrió encontrándose con el proyecto entero con el que Kardia había estado trabajando. Como encabezado, se encontró con un resumen bien elaborado de los elementos de tiempo e inversión, en el que destacaba la fluctuación de inflación al plazo programado, el cual ahora que reparaba en eso, no lo había considerado siquiera. Kardia realmente había estudiado su propuesta e incluso agregó datos que él había pasado por alto. Volvió su mirada hacia Albafica quien portaba una muy pequeña sonrisa de victoria mientras extendía unas llaves.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con su dirección. En donde vive reconocen mi coche, así que te abrirán las puertas de inmediato.

No entendía nada, aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que jamás hubiera previsto, pero tampoco se sentía con la capacidad mental para descifrarla en ese momento. Decidió hacer lo que en ese momento estaba en sus capacidades. No necesitaba escuchar nada más para saber hacia dónde debía dirigir sus energías.

— ¿Podrías apagar mi ordenador?

—Descuida, dejaré todo organizado.

Y con esa respuesta, Dégel abandonó apresuradamente el recinto balbuceando un atropellado «Gracias».

Albafica se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el umbral hasta que decidió que la vista panorámica era mucho más interesante que un marco aparentemente solitario.

— ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

No fueron necesarios muchos segundos para que por la puerta se asomara alguien de alborotado cabello azul oscuro. Observándole de re ojo, Albafica tomó su taza de té y siguió degustando de a pequeños sorbos.

—Juro que no estaba espiándote, Alba-chan—el mencionado bufó, pero como ya estaba cansado de corregir la manera en la que Manigoldo le llamaba siempre, simplemente decidió dejarlo correr. El recién llegado se acomodó con poca elegancia en la silla que había abandonado Dégel—. ¡Es verdad! Venía a echar una siesta pero cuando escuché que estaba ocupado me iba a ir a la oficina del viejo pero-

—Pero preferiste quedarte de cotilla en vez de buscar una actividad más productiva—la verdad ni siquiera le sorprendía.

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros rindiéndose, de cualquier modo ya le habían atrapado.

—Bueno, no es como si no me incumbiera después de todo—en respuesta, el otro le observó con la delgada ceja enarcada y Manigoldo se tomó su tiempo antes de responder sabiendo lo mucho que exasperaba eso a su pareja—. Nunca tuviste intenciones de pedirme que hablara con el vejete, ¿verdad?

Albafica sonrió con altivez y se incorporó para dirigirse a cumplir con la petición que Dégel había hecho antes de retirarse.

— ¿Realmente crees que Defteros trabajará con alguien más? No, mejor déjame corregir: ¿Crees que Aspros aceptará un cambio por Kardia?

No, aquello era imposible de pensar, concluyeron ambos.

.

Si lo hubiera pensado durante un minuto más, sabía con certeza que en esos momentos no estaría allí.

La voz robótica del GPS iba dando las pertinentes indicaciones que para ese momento, a Dégel le sobraban, su función había sido innecesaria desde el mismo instante en el que el francés revisó las indicaciones en su teléfono celular y supo el lugar. No obstante, sus advertencias de paradas, semáforos, cruces y demás, no le incomodaban teniendo un revoltijo de pensamientos en los que ocuparse; y más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, se encontraba ingresando al conjunto residencial en el que habitaba el hombre que buscaba. El auto de Albafica no había dado problemas considerando que se lo habían entregado el día anterior del taller y Dégel, que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar ese tipo pertenencias prestadas, agradeció que el vehículo se comportara perfectamente en sus manos.

Como había dicho su compañero, el portón que resguardaba la urbanización se abrió cuando verificaron la placa del vehículo al mismo tiempo que el guardia de seguridad hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, tal vez pensando que era el dueño del auto. Una vez que hubo ingresado, contempló no sin cierta sorpresa que Kardia residía en un sitio con un ambiente muy familiar. A decir verdad, la imagen que tenía de él era la de un hombre que vivía en un desordenado apartamento de soltero.

Ubicó la manzana en la que estaba la residencia de Kardia, y en acto reflejo, sus dedos se tensaron en el volante hasta doler. Respiró hondamente y reduciendo la velocidad, estacionó en la calle frente a la casa. Debía ser esa, no cabía posibilidad de errores al estar todo tan bien enumerado.

Cuando descendió del vehículo, fue capaz de apreciar los arpegios que eran arrancados con maestría de una guitarra eléctrica y a él no le costó plantearse que alguien como Kardia es el tipo de persona que estaría escuchando instrumentales de ese tipo mientras hacía su maleta. Con la carpeta firmemente apretada bajo el brazo, comenzó a acercarse hacia el portal, reprimiendo sus pensamientos por completo para no dar paso a la inquietud y desaparecer mucho más rápido de lo que le había tomado tomar la resolución de ir hasta allí.

Tocó el timbre, toda música cesó. Y sólo ahí fue consciente de un nerviosismo absurdo que humedecía su nuca con sudor frío adhiriendo sus cabellos a la piel. Los segundos comenzaron a desenvolverse lentos y desesperantes; y cuando la posibilidad de retirarse se vislumbró en su cabeza, la voz de un « ¡Ya voy!» le congeló en el sitio imposibilitando la huida.

Contuvo la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Kardia con unos precarios pantalones colgando de su cadera, algo que hacía el intento de franelilla agujereada por todos los flancos y un cabello más enmarañado y rebelde de lo habitual. Ambos se contemplaron durante un minuto entero, el cual a Dégel le pareció una hora o incluso más, y recordando que él era el que tenía que tomar la palabra, respiró hondo una vez más, reuniendo sus procesos mentales para posibilitar tal cometido.

—Espero no interrumpir, pero necesitamos hablar.

Diferente a lo que Dégel había estado imaginándose en el trayecto, Kardia simplemente parpadeó un poco y se apartó dándole paso.

—Claro, pasa.

No se hizo de rogar.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron al ingresar, fue una guitarra celosamente acomodada en un paral. El notar que la misma estaba conectada a un amplificador de tamaño mediano, le indicó que los arpegios que había escuchado desde la calle eran producidos por los dedos de Kardia, lo que explicaba el largo de algunas de sus uñas. Había piezas de ropa por los muebles, nada que en realidad fuese alarmante para cualquiera pero sí para Dégel que no queriendo ser imprudente, se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia su anfitrión, deteniéndose justo en el medio de la sala.

Kardia se había detenido justo detrás de él y su actitud desconcertada logró calmar sus nervios un poco, en cierto aspecto no pudo evitar que aquella imagen le pareciera inquietante y hasta adorable. Por su parte, el griego avergonzado por su apariencia, terminó ajustándose los pantalones y desapareciendo por un pasillo, Dégel le dio oportunidad fingiendo observar la colección de discos que destacaba en uno de los laterales de la casa. De hecho, éstos estaban tan bien organizados que el francés tuvo la impresión de que era el tesoro de Kardia. Al poco tiempo volvió presentable, con los cabellos más ordenados y vistiendo una camiseta negra y sin mangas que acentuaban mucho más los músculos que contorneaban sus anchos brazos.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?—ofreció Kardia con evidente inquietud, tocándose la nuca una y otra vez con incertidumbre.

Dégel negó suavemente— ¿Puedo sentarme?

El anfitrión se apresuró a afirmar torpemente, sintiéndose estúpido ante su falta de reacción, y es que aún se encontraba sorprendido de que justo la presencia que había echado de menos fuese hasta él.

—Sí, sí, claro—respondió atropelladamente y siguió al galo acomodándose en el mueble de una plaza justo al lado.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de comenzar reparando en el hecho de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido qué decir cuando lo tuviera al frente y esto pareció afectar a Kardia quien no se molestaba en ocultar la incertidumbre con la inquieta mirada que le regalaba y el frenético movimiento de su pie al chocar contra el piso. Se tomó unos segundos más, llenándose de oxígeno disimuladamente justo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con una maleta descansando al inicio del pasillo.

—Supe que mañana viajas.

No encontrando lógica en aquel comentario, Kardia reaccionó parpadeando para luego soltar un sonoro resoplido.

—Y supongo que no viniste a desearme buen viaje—el francés rodó los ojos, pero por algún motivo no le extrañó esa respuesta—. Seamos sinceros, Dégel. Llevas toda la semana sin dirigirme la palabra así que si tienes que decir algo, no es necesario que montes todo este protocolo. En serio, si quieres que te reasignen ni siquiera tenías que venir a mi casa a rendirme cuentas de nada.

Dégel le observó unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada a la carpeta y abrirla sobre sus piernas con total parsimonia. No había ido hasta allí para aguantar frases que a sus oídos se traducían a reclamos a pesar de que reconocía que se los merecía.

—Quizás tengas razón—respondió buscando el documento que requería, notando de inmediato como la atención de Kardia estaba completamente puesta en los papeles antes de volver a su rostro—, pero tampoco soy el único que ha jugado a la ley del hielo y aunque no te culpo, tú lo iniciaste y yo sólo te seguí— las cejas de Kardia se fruncieron en expresión de molestia. Dégel hizo caso omiso y apretó un poco los labios antes de continuar—. Te equivocas, Kardia. No he venido para decirte que quiero otro proyecto.

El griego parpadeó con velocidad, estupefacto—No te estoy entendiendo, Dégel…

—Es simple—dijo, pero a sí mismo no le resultaba tan fácil reconocer que se había equivocado. Apretó los labios una vez más y por la expresión de Kardia supo que no tuvo mucho éxito al disimular que eso le resultaba más difícil de lo que sus labios admitían—. Quería disculparme por haber dicho todas esas cosas sin siquiera haber revisado de nuevo tu propuesta.

Hubo silencio por parte de Kardia por unos momentos. Dégel le sostuvo la mirada en espera de una respuesta, a eso había ido.

— ¿Y eso es todo?—preguntó el griego— No sólo dudas de mi capacidad sino que vienes a una semana de la presentación de la propuesta para decir que sí-

—Créeme que lo sé—interrumpió—. No estoy aquí para escuchar las vicisitudes que _nuestro_ comportamiento ha provocado. Sólo quería disculparme y decirte que estoy a la espera de una respuesta. Aquí está el proyecto—Dégel se puso de pie y dejó el folder en la mesa frente a Kardia—. Si aún tienes mi teléfono, esperaré esta noche tu respuesta ya sea para prepararme o para decirle a Albafica que me asigne a Defteros si tanto te incomoda seguir trabajando conmigo.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba admitir esa amarga sensación de derrota que le producía la renuente actitud de Kardia, odiaba ceder tan fácil y sobretodo, odiaba alentar el quiebre definitivo de un proyecto que ni siquiera pudo comenzar. No quiso saber nada más, tampoco era muy grave y a final de cuentas la propuesta le pertenecía al otro y él sólo había hecho las recomendaciones que creyó necesarias para fomentarlo, pero la esencia del mismo era netamente del griego. Se abrió paso hacia la salida, ignorando el leve estremecimiento de sus dedos que sostuvieron con fuerza el pomo cuando intentó abrir la puerta atrayéndola hacia sí, consiguiendo que sus esfuerzos fuesen frustrados por una fuerza mayor.

Estático en el sitio, pudo percibir la sombra de la figura de Kardia cerniéndose a su espalda, el roce del brazo con el que éste bloqueaba la puerta le acariciaba la mejilla y su pecho haciendo un efímero contacto con su espalda.

— ¿De verdad está bien?—preguntó a su espalda a voz baja, a voz grave.

Sentía que la consciencia se diluía de sus pensamientos. Recuerdos que se asomaban ganando inminente espacio en sus imágenes mentales, las sensaciones que le producía la simple presencia de Kardia, esas mismas sensaciones que desde días atrás avivaban sus emociones más primitivas, el olor de su piel que provocaba una cuasi ebriedad, la conmoción estremecedora que le incitaban los desordenados mechones de cabello azulado que caían sobre él cuando sintió al otro aproximarse un poco más, el cálido aliento rozándole la oreja.

No podía soportarlo y lo odiaba aún más por eso.

Lo odiaba por hacerlo tambalearse de su firme y frío balance. Dégel respiró llamándose a una compostura que a esas alturas se le hacía imposible de recuperar.

Lo odiaba tanto como lo deseaba.

—El proyecto es tuyo—respondió con un leve tembleque en la voz que le fue imposible disimular, no obstante, a esas alturas ya todo le daba igual—. Tú decides con quién quieres trabajar.

La risilla de Kardia le erizó la piel. Su capacidad de reacción quedó reducida a cero absoluto cuando el otro le obligó a girarse, apoyándolo contra la puerta que no pudo abrir momentos antes. Quizás debía agradecer ese hecho considerando que se le facilitaba la estabilidad que el aliento ajeno desplazándose por su rostro le robaba.

—Y con respecto a la cita…—Kardia dejó la frase suspendida durante un momento, acercándose para dejar con actitud desfachatada los labios al nivel de los de Dégel— ¿qué respondes?

A pesar de las sombras que se apoderaban del rostro de Kardia, pudo reconocer el brillo atrayente de su mirada convertido en deseo, y mentiría si dijera que no la deseaba, que no sentía una incontrolable inquietud y ansias de querer descubrir cómo desembocarían ambas corrientes si le diera rienda suelta al suyo. Si bien a Kardia le correspondía decidir si trabajaría junto a él, a cambio dejaba en sus manos la decisión de desmembrar lo más bajo de sí mismo, embutiéndose de las sensaciones sofocantes que le habían atormentado con esa sed que no se saciaba ni se conformaba con los supuestos que su mente proyectaba.

—Que tu orden de cortejo está invertido—una comisura se estiró apenas al responder, en una expresión cómplice—. Deberías darme algo de espacio antes de saber mi respuesta.

Era un espacio que no deseaba, por supuesto.

—Si te niegas te daré espacio, pero no te ilusiones que no dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas que sí.

No le hizo falta escuchar más. Estirando apenas el cuello, decidió aplacar la sed al chocarse contra los labios cercanos por breves instantes. Las manos de Kardia no se hicieron esperar enroscándose con fiereza en su espalda hasta hacer fuertes arrugas en su ropa y él le imitó aferrándose a los nudos de su cabello hasta conseguir entre toda esa masa añil, la superficie de su cabeza, a donde se aferró mientras bebía vivazmente de su boca, viciándose con el agridulce gusto que su lengua esparcía como un narcótico adictivo en la suya.

—Esa cita tendrá que posponerse hasta que regreses de viaje—susurró dejando que sus dientes rasparan el labio inferior del otro, temblando un poco al hablar y sin molestarse en ocultar lo ansioso que estaba por apropiarse más de aquel sabor.

La cabeza de Kardia, aún embotada por los efervescentes deseos encendidos por el beso y por la insinuante voz de Dégel que le invitaba a desquitar sus más corruptas fantasías, confabuló otro plan.

—O podríamos tenerla ahora mismo.

Sobraba decir que el proyecto permaneció intacto en la mesilla donde fue olvidado hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Sigo pensando que el final fue bastante soso, pero no encontré la razón necesaria para extenderlo a un lemon que obviamente quedaría fuera de lugar desde mi punto de vista (excusas, simplemente no le gusta escribir porno). Gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta acá y a aquellos anónimos (hasta el momento sólo hay uno) que tuvieron el detalle de dejarme comentario. En verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo.

Aparte de esto, había pensado en un extra, pero mi cabeza no da para eso en este momento y es algo que dejaré en un rinconsito de mi mente para traerlo en forma de drabble. Tal vez(? Por otra parte, tengo una noticia y es que ya está _casi_ listo el fic para San Valentín. Sí, Zaha se dedicó a sus nenes en estos días de pseudo-vacaciones. Hay muchas ideas desarrollándose pero de momento no puedo dar fecha exacta en las que verán la luz porque depende demasiado de mi tiempo y energías, pues este semestre será muy complicado para mí y creo que eso ya lo he comentado.

Gracias de nuevo. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
